Bite Me
by Into The Drop
Summary: After 5 years away Jade West is coming back to Hollywood. She stumbles into Tori one night and finds out they've both changed a lot. Especially since Jade is a vampire and all she wants is one bite.
1. Prologue: Bite Me Vega

A/N: This is the start of a new Victorious story. Mostly going to be plot. This first chapter is mostly a set up for the rest of the story. So prepare for a time jump.

* * *

"I brought the alcohol Vega it was your job to order the food. It was a simple plan. Meet at your place. Andre covers music. Beck gets snacks. Cat brings Cat. And Robbie exists. You had one job!" Jade shouted over the kitchen counter.

The gang was enjoying their last night altogether in the same city. They had graduated two months ago and had been enjoying their summer but soon everybody was splitting up to different parts of the world.

Beck was heading up to Vancouver. Apparently he landed a semi-regular role on a teen drama. He said it was a small part but everyone suspected once it aired he'd be written into more episodes. After all he was good looking, single, and talented. He was set.

Cat was staying in town with her roommate Sam. They're babysitting buisiness has taken off and they were planning keeping it going. Robbie was off to a weird performance school which everyone assumed meant clown college. He and Cat were planning on keeping their long distance relationship going. They figured after six months they could do it. Jade gave them two months.

Andre has scored a job as a lead musician on a late night talk show. So he was moving to New York in a week's time. Already had an apartment lined up and everything.

Tori had already started working on her album. After her performance a year ago the label had signed her to an album deal. Only thing was she delayed it til she graduated. So now she was about halfway through and working hard. Everyone had heard the first four songs and knew they would be hits. After all Tori was going to dominate the pop scene.

Which left Jade. Jade had gotten into a prestigious writing program out in Pennsylvania. It was a four year program that would likely end up with her having a fully finished screenplay and stage play. Nobody knew how hard this program was to get into. Jade didn't want to brag but she was only one of four other students in it. She was moving out on Monday but she kept that to herself too.

Everybody had decided to go all in on one last crazy night. Tori's parents were out of town visiting Trina at college so it left the house wide open to party in. Tori offered everyone to stay the night but everybody had declined. Jade didn't even want to be here. She should've been packing as it was anyway.

"I ordered the pizza an hour ago! I don't control the driver?" Tori shouted back leaning over the counter.

As if on cue the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Cat shouted sprinting up to get the door. She opened it revealing the delivery guy holding a stack of pizzas on the other side. She quickly grabbed the stack from him and slammed the door on his face. "Pizzas here!" She ran to the kitchen dropping them onto the counter.

Jade pulled a box to her and opened it up ripping out a slice. Everyone else saw this as a gesture to fight over the remaining boxes. Jade pulled her rum and coke closer taking a drink. She hated the taste but it was far better than drinking gin or vodka since that was all she could afford at the store.

"Alright. What's one thing everyone regrets doing in high school?" Andre asked through a mouthful of food.

"Getting back with Jade." Beck said casually. Jade's head snapped glaring at him. "Not that I regret it but I think we were right to end it the first time and the second try felt forced." Jade looked away grumbling. They broke up halfway through senior year because it just wasn't working. And it couldn't be helped they just weren't right for each other.

"I regret not asking Kitty Cat out sooner." Robbie blurted our cutting the tension.

"I regret not eating more bibble! Specially since you meanies won't let me have any ever!" Cat cried out.

"I regret dating those three girls at the same time." Andre said proudly.

"Yeah but it was worth it in the end." Beck said patting him on the back. The two laughed.

"I regret trying so hard. I would've liked to have more of a break to study and sleep." Tori said grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Oh I'm Tori. It's so hard being me and getting every role and spotlight." Jade said in her Tori voice before taking another drink.

"Shove off Jade. What's yours then?" Tori accused gesturing with her pizza.

"Mine? I regret shoving those shrimp in your bra. Waste of good shrimp." Jade lies looking away.

"Bull shit!" Andre shouted.

"Give is a real one Jade. No lies." Beck cheered.

Jade turned back glaring fire in her eyes. "You want a real one? Fine. I regret not experimenting with a girl. Or even kissing one. Happy?" She crossed her arms staring the group down.

"You were going to have a sexy phase?" Robbie shouted surprised.

"I don't believe it." Beck said staring her down.

"Even I wanted to try it. Sue me." Jade said causing Beck to back down.

"Hot." Andre exhaled. Everyone started laughing. Jade growled under her breath and headed for the backyard. She threw open the door slamming it behind her. 'They wanted an answer and they laughed at her for it. She stomped on a circle and kicked up some grass. Why should guys be the only ones. So what. She wanted to kiss a girl. Big deal. Stupid Jade even being honest with them.'

Jade was so mad she hadn't even realized Tori walking out after her until she turned around to stomp some more and found herself looking right at Tori. 'Stupid Vega getting in my way.' Jade opened her mouth to tell her off but Tori put a finger over her Jade's mouth. Jade was stunned.

"You're not the only one who wishes she tried." Tori cupped Jade's cheek and leaned in planting a soft kiss on Jade's lips.

Jade didn't know if it was the alcohol or the thought of finally kissing a girl but her mind went blank. Before it could even catch up Tori was already leaning away. Without thinking Jade reached out grabbing Tori's waist pulling her towards her. Jade leaned forward capturing Tori's lips in a kiss. Unlike the previous one this one grew quickly. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. Jade's mouth parted slightly as she and Tori began to deepen the kiss into a makeout session. Tori's hands tangled in her hair causing Jade to moan. Tori took this as an opportunity to stick her tongue into Jade's mouth.

As if on cue Jade's mind snapped to attention. She shoved Tori away shaking her head. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her lips were electric. All she wanted was more. 'But it was Vega. I hate her.' Jade thought. Tori came to her senses and started to Jade. "I don't know what you're playing at Vega but that was that. It's done. We never speak of it. Got it?" Jade said glaring at her. She realized she was pointing at Tori and looked at her knuckles. She was squeezing her hand so tight they were white.

Tori was stunned. Jade quickly brushed past her and back inside. She headed straight for the bathroom. She walked inside and quickly shut the door locking it. She turned on the sink and ran her hands under the cold water. Why were her hands shaking. And why couldn't she stop thinking about Tori's lips and how right it felt. She groaned slumping against the counter. She was just drunk. That had to be it. After all she would never kiss Vega sober. Would she?

* * *

The night carried on with a whole lot of drinking, a whole lot of awkward questions, and a whole lot of discomfort between Jade and Tori. It had been a few hours before anybody started to call a cab to head home. Robbie had been the first to suggest it since he had been getting fuck me eyes from Cat since midnight and seeing how it was 2am nobody had really protested. Jade had spent most of the night sitting near Cat and had been getting annoyed but it was better than sitting next to Tori. Since the kiss outside, the two of them barely said one thing to each other let alone looked at each other. Jade knew Tori was glancing over at her and when she got the chance would glare back. That didn't stop her from stealing her on glances though.

After all Jade said she wanted to experiment with a girl and Tori had seemed more than willing. But it was Vega, the big mouth, know it all, miss priss. Sure Jade wanted to experiment but after three years of tormenting her why would she ever want to get into her pants. After all Tori would be perfect at that too and then what would happen? She had a great body and all, and Jade always envied how perfect her butt looked in every pair of pants, but it was Vega. She'd probably have to gag her just to keep her mouth shut. But after all Jade was leaving and she was probably never coming back. Plus Tori was going to be a big pop star so she'd never try to keep it going anyway. If Jade wanted to experiment why not with her. After all it's one night and then there would be no speaking of it. 'Fuck it. When everyone leaves I'm going to fuck Vega. And nobody will ever know and it'll be a one time thing.' Jade decided.

And so as everyone left Jade stayed behind. She waited watching as Tori closed the door on everyone only to see the surprise on her face when Jade was the only one left. "Jade? What are you still doing here? Aren't you going to head ho-" Tori was cut off as Jade pushed her up against the door.

"Shut up for once Vega." Jade leaned in capturing Tori's lips in a heated kiss. God how Jade missed these lips. It didn't take much enticing for Tori to give in and open her mouth. Jade quickly took control shoving her tongue in and exploring the Latina's mouth. Tori moaned under her and Jade smiled. She took hold of Tori's wrists and began to lift them up above her head pinning them against the door. Tori bucked her hips forward and Jade took it as a sign. She lowered one hand and began to unbutton Tori's jeans. She pulled down the zipper and slipped her hand inside cupping Tori's soaked underpants. Jade could feel her own underpants get drenched as the thought of finally having sex with a girl drove her wild. She pulled back for air and looked into Tori's eyes smirking. She brushed aside the underpants her fingers touching Tori's lower lips. Tori looked away embarrassed. Jade leaned in and started kissing her neck. She bit lightly and the base of it planting kisses between each bite.

"Jade stop." Tori whined trying to shake herself away. Jade smirked and began to rub one finger against Tori's opening. "Jade Stop!" Tori cried wrapping her arms free and shoving Jade back.

Jade stumbled backwards catching her balance. "What the fuck Vega? I thought you wanted this a minute ago?"

Tori turned looking at her. "I do! Of course I do. I just want you to want to sleep with me. Not as just a cheap hookup. I don't want it to ruin anything between us."

"Ruin anything? What do we have between us? We're barely friends. I can't stand you. You're perfection is revolting to me." Jade swore stepping forward getting in Tori's face.

"Than why are you so afraid of admitting that you have a crush on me. You act like a five year old teasing me because I'm perfect. Stop being a child."

"I'm being a child. You're over here begging for me to screw you. You think I can't go off and find twenty other girls who are just as easy of a lay?"

"No Jade. I think you could but you're here trying to screw me because you can't get the image of me naked out of your head. So just tell me Jade. Is this a one time thing and then you never speak to me again or will this mean something to you?" Tori glared at Jade true fire in her eyes. Jade couldn't tell if it was arousal or hatred.

"You've never been anything to me." Jade said through clenched teeth. She didn't know if she was telling the truth or just trying to protect herself from it.

Tori took a step back glaring at her. "I'll give you two options then. Option one, you leave right now. Just go and don't bother reaching out to me. Or option two, and I'm an idiot for even saying this, but go up to my room and fuck me. Because I know one thing Jade if you choose that second option it'll break you forever, and honestly I hope that I'm the one who get's to break the 'perfect' Jade West."

Jade could feel the spite in Tori's words. Each one hitting her like a ton of bricks to the face. She couldn't think of anything to say to that. Was Tori right, would it hurt Jade if she fucked Tori. Who was this cold and spiteful person glaring her down. She didn't know but she was sure she didn't want to stay here any longer. Jade stormed past Tori bumping her shoulder on the way out. She put her hand on the door hesitating. "Maybe I am a fool, but here's the thing Vega, you wanted this as much as me. So if anybody broke today it's you." Jade shivered hearing herself say those words.

She threw open the door and stormed out walking home. It was a two mile walk and she probably should've just called a cab but she needed the fresh air. Jade West was done with Tori Vega now and forever more.


	2. Chapter 1: Back in Town

A/N: And time skip. We're jumping ahead five years. Things get interesting.

* * *

Being hungry for a vampire wasn't a normal hunger. It was like breathing, a necessity. They were always hungry. It wasn't a long needed hunger but a slow throbbing ache that would only grow over time. You could go a few days between feeding when it wasn't bad, sometimes you could really stretch it to a month with self control, but the hunger would only grow. It was like a dull ache that would only expand. You'd feel it in your teeth, the need to sink them into something, you'd grow sluggish, your head would hurt with a headache not that those were really a thing for vampires. You'd feel the air thicken around you, could even feel the pulse of everyone near you. It was dreadful the longer you waited. Jade West was no stranger to the pain. She welcomed it as a challenge, but tonight she was hungry. More than hungry, she was starving and she was going to feed.

In the past five years Jade West had been through a lot. Most importantly becoming a vampire. She wasn't new to being one, or she was technically new in terms of vampires. She had been a vampire for just over a year and was still getting accustomed to it. Thankfully being a writer, she really didn't need to interact with people too often in person and when she did she usually made sure the meetings happened at night. She had been living in Pennsylvania at school but had recently decided it was time for a change. So she decided to come home, to Los Angeles. Her family had moved a while ago so Jade had to settle for an apartment, paid for in cash. Blacked out windows, no exterior lighting. It was perfect for Jade, vampire need withstanding.

Being a vampire made writing easy. No need to sleep. No need to eat. Well relatively no need. She was able to write almost exclusively. Which was why she had published and sold two screenplays, one stageplay and was hard at work on a second, and was currently editing her first manuscript for a novel. Most importantly it gave her plenty of time to think. Most thoughts led her back to her time in LA. She still wasn't sure why she had decided to come back. She had been deep in thought after her first week back when she felt the hunger. She had been neglecting her need to feed while she had been hard at work editing. She had decided to take a break after a two day bender and suddenly felt her head explode in pain when she stood up. Her eyes throbbed and everything pulsed around her. She hadn't really eaten for over a week and was feeling it. She stumbled across her apartment and caught herself on the wall. She decided it was time to go out. Looking at the clock was enough to convince her it was late at nght and so she got dolled up and headed out. After all she had been stuck on the writing for a while and perhaps a 'distraction' would be enough to keep her busy for the night?

And so that was how Jade found herself perched on top of the rooftop overlooking the alleyway near Hollywood boulevard. She could hear the sound of a girl throwing up beneath her. She must have just come out from the club next door after needing some air. Jade could feel her heart beat in her ears. She wouldn't be a filling meal, after all drunk girls were never much for a taste. And too often they passed out if you drank too much. Plus they were never any good in bed and that was the last thing Jade wanted to deal with. 'Maybe just a bite?' She thought to herself and dropped down landing silently next to her. "Here let me hold your hair." Jade walked up behind her and gently pulled her hair back behind her head. The girl heaved some more, rum, beer, and gin by the smell of it. Jade grimaced. She hated people who mixed alcohol.

The girl stood up wiping her mouth. "Th- Thanks." She said swaying a bit. Jade helped her up straight leaning her up against the wall just to the left of her puke. "I shouldn't have drank so much."

"It's no problem. I saw you sick over here and figured you'd need a hand. You should probably call an Uber or something and go home." Jade said cupping her face.

"My friends are inside." She hiccuped clearly still messed up. "I should go..." She said trying to stumble away.

Jade caught her leaning her back against the wall. "Hey. You need to go home. You're not doing well and they'll understand. Give me your phone and I'll order you a ride."

The girl only nodded and handed Jade her phone. Jade flipped it around seeing no passcode. She rolled her eyes. She opened up the rideshare app and ordered her a ride. Thankfully the girl had already plugged in her home address. The app said it would take five minutes for the car to arrive. Plenty of time for Jade to get in a snack. She looked at the girl finally. She wasn't half bad looking. A cute blonde with red streaks in her hair. She was rocking a cute little cocktail dress that she definitely had nothing on underneath. Too bad she got so drunk otherwise that might have been a good strategy. Jade handed her the phone back. She gripped the girl's chin forcing her to look into her eyes. She watched the girl's gaze sway a bit, Jade always loved this part. When they tried to fight against her control. They always lost, but it was that brief moment of hope that gave Jade the excitement. The girl's eyes drooped and then snapped to attention locked onto Jade's gaze, a glossy far away look in her eyes. "Now you're under my control. First off, add a passcode to your phone so people can't just steal it. Second, stop mixing alcohol you're not some stupid dopey eyed college girl who had never drank before. And third have some respect for yourself. Make someone work to get into your pants. When I put you in the ride share, go home, drink a glass of water, and then set one beside your bed for the morning, then go to sleep on your side. And all you'll remember is the beautiful girl who helped you get home safe and nothing else. Nod if you understand." The girl nodded her head wobbling a bit. "Good."

Jade brushed her hair aside revealing her tanned neck. She could see her target and licked her lips. In a split second Jade dived in sinking her teeth into the soft flesh. She was instantly met with the warm delicious taste of fresh blood filling her mouth. The girl moaned slightly as the trance began to wear off, not that Jade was worried, after all for her victims it felt as if a wave of pleasure was washing through them once she bit in. Jade only suckled for a moment or two before she heard the girl's phone chime. Her ride must've been there. Jade pulled back licking the wound and watching it heal to two small dots. They would heal in a day or two anyways. Jade licked her lips clean. She snarled. Drunk blood was just a bit too bitter but she needed to curb the edge. She was sure she could find a full meal later, but this would at least cover her ache.

She led the girl carefully to the curb where the car waited. She loaded her into the back and shut the door turning to the driver. It only took a smile and he locked eyes and fell into a trance. Jade ordered him to drive her home and not take any rides or make any moves, before releasing him. He seemed nice enough, but men always did, and it was better to be safe than sorry. Jade backed away and the car took off. She looked up across the street and noticed a strip club, the Red Door. Jade raised an eyebrow. If there was one thing she could always enjoy, it was a strip club. After all, easy men, women who appreciated a woman's eye, and best of all, easy blood supply. It wasn't ideal, but beggars can't be choosers. Jade crossed the street and headed straight in.

The Red Door was a rather nice strip club compared to others that Jade had been to. They seemed to cater to a higher degree of clientele. There were no drunk men rolling around, no cigarette smoke wafting in the air, the girl's walking around were even dressed a bit more modestly. That wasn't to say that Jade didn't see plenty of skin to go around, but at least they all had on underwear that was more than just a thong. She even noticed that there were a handful of women across the room who seemed to be patrons. That was usually a good sign. If the women were coming, that means it had quality girls. Jade walked over to a small corner booth and took a seat. The room was dimly lit but for her that wasn't a problem. She took in her surroundings getting a lay of the land. Of course there were groups of business men there on 'buisiness' when they should've been home with their families. There seemed to be a few girls who were 'curious', at least that's what they told themselves, easy picking for Jade if she wanted. The miscellaneous riff riff who stumbled in after a few drinks for a show. She looked up at the girl on the stage. A cute petite girl. Not really Jade's type but the audience seemed to enjoy her. Her song finished and she gathered up her bills as the acts changed.

A waitress came over sitting down next to Jade and leaning against her shoulder. Jade took notice. She was rather busty and was still wearing her top which only helped to accentuate her chest. Black leather heels, black underpants, and a tight black bra, she was definitely not a performer but knew how to get a big tip out of the tables she waited on. With her garment Jade was surprised she wasn't touting a whip on her side. "What can I get for someone as sexy as yourself?" She cooed in what was definitely a fake voice.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Alright Candy. You can drop the act with me. You'll already get a good tip as long as you don't try your little 'fuck me Daddy' act."

The girl straightened up a bit clearly taken aback by the forwardness of Jade's words. She sat up a bit no longer leaning against Jade. "Oh. Um sorry about that. You know how it is I guess." She was clearly uncomfortable. Jade nudged her side playfully which caused her to relax. "It's Cleo by the way not Candy."

"Well Cleo. I like you much better when you're not being fake with me. You can get me a scotch neat to start with."

Cleo leaned in and straightened Jade's jacket by the lapels. Jade raised an eyebrow a bit taken aback by the motion. She had chosen a pair of tight black jeans and some black boots to match her jacket. She shoved on a dark red shirt underneath just to add some contrast and make Jade's pale skin pop with some color. "I'll get you that right now. But only if when I get back you tell me how a girl like you ends up in a place like this." Cleo got up and gave her ass some sway as she headed for the bar. Jade smiled to herself. Perhaps maybe she would end up leaving here with more than just a meal. And a very cute one at that.

By the time Cleo came back with the drink Jade had taken off her jacket revealing her pale shoulders. She chose the sleeveless shirt for a reason. She was a bit toned which definitely attracted an eye when she wanted it to. Cleo sat down and ran a hand down Jade's arm marveling at the definition. "Why'd you take the jacket off if you're cold?"

"I'm not cold." Jade said flatly taking a sip of her drink. 'Hmm. Top shelf. This girl is good.' Jade mused to herself. While the alcohol wouldn't affect her or do anything, she could still taste, and every so often to keep up the allusion she would. It would just take a while to get it truly out of her system, because while humans it was easy, with vampires if you ate or drank, it was in you for days.

"Could've fooled me. So how'd you end up here at my table." Cleo said leaning on the table to corner Jade.

"Simple. I was hungry and found the nearest supply of food. Can't complain if it happened to look as good as yourself though." Jade said smiling just enough to show a bit of her white teeth.

"Next up. Miss Sally Peaches!" A voice came over the intercom. A song that was familiar started to play and Jade crossed her eyes. 'Sally Peaches' she knew that name. She picked up her cup and took a sip of her drink. She turned her attention to the stage as a spotlight came up. Jade across the room spit out her drink in shock.

Up on the stage in an unmistakable red lace thong and bra was none other than Tori Vega. She was definitely older now and far hotter, Jade had to admit. She had shaved part of her hair and was rocking an almost alternative punk look. Her legs were toned to perfection. That alone made Jade's mouth water, at least until she wrapped a leg around the sliver pole on the stage and spun around giving Jade a good view of her ass. Tori had been going to the gym that was for sure. Jade was so distracted the she didn't even realize Cleo had been rubbing her leg for a solid minute. She was saying something. Jade turned her head paying attention, one eye still turned to the stage. "So you like Sally? She's one of the favorites in here."

"Sally huh? I know her as Vega." Jade mused.

Cleo's eyes went wide and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Look are you a stalker or something. I'll get sec-"

"It's nothing like that. We used to go to school together." Jade looked up at the stage to see a now very naked Tori spinning around the pole. It was almost hypnotic, and Jade would know. "It's funny but I gave her the nickname Miss Sweet Sally Peaches."

"Must've meant a lot to her. Want me to let her know you're here?" Cleo asked clearly embarrassed and a bit disheartened.

"I've got a better idea. How much for the longest dance possible with her?" Jade said fishing out a thick money clip.

"Are you sure? It's one hundred and fifty for a thirty minute dance. But I feel like it would be-"

"Perfect. I'll take one of those." Jade counted out the amount and handed her over the cash. "There's an extra fifty in there as a tip for you so don't ruin the surprise."

Cleo's eyes went wide. "You didn't have to do that. But if you'll follow me I'll lead you to a room where you can wait for her to finish her set." She stood up holding a hand out to Jade.

Jade stood up and grabbed her jacket sliding it on. She took Cleo's hand and followed her towards the back of the club. She glanced at Tori who was twerking on the stage and licked her lips. Oh the revenge would be too great. After all these years Jade could have her revenge for Tori saying no to her.

Cleo led her through a curtain to a hallway filled with doors. She stopped at the door labeled four and opened it. Jade walked inside the smaller room and climbed onto the bed. She was no stranger to the setup. A small bed in the room just large enough for a dance. She looked around noticing a small red button but no camera for security. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Cleo asked a blush on her cheeks.

"You don't dance do you?" Jade asked curtly.

"M-Me. No I don't."

Jade leaned forward propping herself up on her elbows. "What time do you get off? I'd love to buy you a drink." After all Jade was still hungry and this girl was more than willing.

"Umm. Not until three when we close." She said a squeak in her voice.

"Then I'll be waiting outside for you then." Jade smirked.

Cleo blushed deep red and only nodded before scampering off. Like cat and mouse, Jade always got her prey trapped right where she wanted them. And now she had bigger prey to catch. One by the name of Miss Sweet Sally Peaches.


	3. Chapter 2: Save Me A Dance

Jade was waiting on the bed when Tori walked into the room. She had her bra and underpants back on, a lacy black pair but not at all see through. She closed the door behind her and turned around with her eyes closed and started to sway. Jade had to admit to herself, Vega had grown very sexy in their time apart. She had started to workout, but then again pole dancing itself was a workout. Tori didn't have abs, but Jade could tell if she punched her stomach it wouldn't be soft, and Jade could make out the muscle definition across her body, even though it didn't affect the curvy Latina in front of her. Tori leaned down opening her eyes and froze for a second, the music still playing in the background.

"Hi Vega." Jade said still leaning up on her elbows. She flashed a smirk knowing all too well how sweet this moment was for her. After all these years Tori Vega was stripping and dancing exclusively for Jade West.

"No." Tori said standing up. Her expression sudenly became cold and stoic. She placed her hands on her hips leaning against her right leg.

"I paid you for a dance Vega. So how about a dance?" Jade cooed teasingly.

"Get out Jade. Or I'll make you get out!"

Jade raised an eyebrow. 'Vega has some fight in her. This'll be fun.' "Isn't the customer always right? So that dance?" Jade patted her lap.

Tori started to walk over to the slightly concealed button on the wall. Jade sprinted at near inhuman speeds from her spot across the room grabbing Tori's hand before she could touch the button. Her other hand pinned Tori's shoulder against the door. Tori let out a gasp her eyes wide in shock and terror. "How the-"

"There's no camera's in here so it's just us. Don't go hitting the button now Vega. Not before I've had my dance." There was a knock on the other side of the door. Tori clearly recognized it. It was a coded knock to make sure everything was okay. Jade raised an eyebrow leaning into Tori's ear. "How much for the dance and a talk. Name your price." She could feel Tori's pulse just below her. Jade wasn't sure why but it made her mouth water.

"One Thousand Dollars." Tori said spitefully back into Jade's ear. The knock came again. This time louder.

"Deal." Jade said letting go of Tori and stepping back.

Tori relaxed a bit and slumped against the door. She watched as Jade pulled out her money and began to count out hundred dollar bills. "Sorry. Room's busy." Tori called out. Jade could hear the person on the other side walk away. "What do you want Jade?"

"I want a dance." She held out the thousand dollars putting the rest of the money away. "And to catch up. After all it's been five years since we last saw each other. How's the singing career going?" Jade said teasingly.

Tori took the money counting it before setting it down into her shoe. She stood up and put a hand on Jade's shoulder. Slowly with extra flair she pushed Jade back until Jade stumbled back falling onto the bed. She climbed up onto Jade's lap and straddled it sitting down. "Three rules."

"I didn't pay for-"

Tori shoved her hand over Jade's mouth. "One. You don't be a bitch or I give you back all your money and walk out that door and have you refused entry. Two. No touching but that's a house rule. Three. After this you stay away from me. Got it?"

"Deal. For now." Jade said smirking.

"No Jade. Deal period." Tori said squeezing her thighs against Jade's hips. Jade was surprised at Tori's strength. If she had been human it would've hurt but sadly for Tori's sake, it wasn't painful at all. Jade decided to play along and put on a pained face anyways.

"Fine. Deal." Jade said through gritted teeth. The least she could do is give her this. Tori relaxed her grip with her legs and slowly began to rock her hips. She put her hands up. Jade gave her a minute to get into the dance before starting her questioning. "So how'd you go from a record deal to a stripper?" Jade asked propping herself up on her elbows.

Tori pushed her back down. "Lay back please. And you can start with an easier question."

Jade tried to sit back up but Tori held her down waving her breasts in front of Jade's face. Jade had to admit it was a nice view. Tori always had a great chest, even if Jade's was better. "Fine. Why'd you want me gone?"

Tori reached back as the second song started to play and pulled off her top tossing it aside. Jade felt her mouth water and mentally scolded herself. Now was no time to be thinking about things like that. "Well we didn't really end on good terms five years ago. Last I checked you said you broke me."

"And this is you broken?"

Tori sat up and put a hand down next to Jade's face. "Rule one. And no Jade this isn't me broken. This is me working. It's a job just like any other and it's the one I chose. We can't all be lucky enough to carry around a couple thousand cash to just throw around. What do you even do?"

"Nah ah. I didn't pay you to ask questions. You want to ask, give me five hundred back."

"I'll keep the money." Tori lifted herself up scooting her crotch closer to Jade's face. Jade could smell the arousal on Tori. She couldn't tell if it was from Jade or the job. Surprisingly Jade was actually disappointed by that, she wasn't sure why but it definitely bothered her. "Continue."

"You going to keep those on?" Jade said nodding to the underpants.

"I am. You want them off it'll be another thousand." Tori said grinding her crotch inches from Jade's face.

"Keep them on." She checked Tori's face for any sign of reaction but it was stoic. "So why the name choice? Missed me that much?"

Tori scooted back down and laid down next to Jade. "What is this Jade. Missed me so you tracked me down and what? Wanted to torment me? Make fun of me? Blackmail me?" She trailed a finger up Jade's stomach and between her breasts before gripping Jade's chin and turning it to face her. "Or is there more to it? Remorse? Regret? Did you grow a heart over the last five years?"

Jade smirked her face inches from Tori's. "I said to give me back money if you want to ask questions." She put a hand on Tori's hip pulling her against Jade so their noses touched. "But I'll give you one freebie. No. I just moved back to town and was at a club across the street and figured I'd stop by. And it just so happened you got up onstage. Simple fact is, I don't know why exactly I wanted a dance, but I did, so I got one. Now answer my question."

Tori slowly let go of Jade's chin and grabbed her hand from her hip and removed it. "Rule two." She lifted herself up and leaned into Jade's ear. "No Jade. I did it out of spite. You gave me that nickname because you were always jealous of me. And I wanted to spite you. Plus it helps that I have a great ass." Tori climbed up and flipped herself around and began to twerk in Jade's face. "Don't I Jade?"

"I've seen better." Jade lied. It was a fantastic butt. "Everyone know you do this? The gang? Friends? Family?"

There was a breif hitch in Tori's movements. The normal patron wouldn't have seen it but Jade caught it. Something Jade said hit a nerve. "Andre knows, but he's the only one. Beck and I haven't talked in two years. Robbie and Cat got married, but we mostly just communicate in hoilday cards. Trina knows but we don't talk much. She got a career and is always busy as it is. We haven't been close since our parents died."

Jade froze. Her parents died? How did she not know. She should've known, or been there. Shouldn't she have? She was conflicted with emotions and thoughts. "How?" She stuttered out.

"Car crash. A drunk driver about a year after graduation. Sped through an intersection at night."

"Tori. I'm so-"

"Save it Jade." Tori spun around sitting on her hips. "It's done. Plus I know you're not actually sincere." Those words hit Jade like a brick. She really thought so little of Jade. 'Did I really hurt her so bad that night? Was I such a monster to her that she actually hates me?" Jade thought to herself a chill running through her. She felt really guilt for the first time in her life. "And since it's the last song, I'll answer your first question. Yes I had a record deal and it fell apart. They put out my album and it did terrible. So the label head called me in, and he well, he made me a proposition. One that involved me on my knees and back for him without his wife knowing. So I turned him down. The next day I was fired and blacklisted. I moved home, and then sold the house after my parents died. I bought an apartment, got a job here based off a recommendation from someone I knew, and there's my story Jade. You happy? Gonna stay out of my life now?" Tori continued grinding on Jade without even looking at her.

Jade carefully took Tori's hips and guided her to stop dancing. "I know rule two. But you don't need to dance. And I don't know if I mean this, I wish I could say if I did, but I'm sorry. I hurt you, clearly, and you were right about what you said years ago to me. And you deserved better that night. Better than me. And I promise I won't ruin your secret, I just, being home, maybe I could use a friend. And I know I don't deserve it from you, but if this is what our friendship is, I'll come back each night and pay you until you give me a chance to say sorry and mean it. No matter how long." The last song cut out and the two of them just stayed there watching each other trying to judge each other.

Tori stood up and grabbed her bra putting it back on. She headed towards the door and opened it for Jade. Jade reluctantly stood up and headed over to it walking out. "One last question?"

"Only if you answer one for me." Tori said stoically locking eyes.

"Will you save me a dance tomorrow?" Jade asked her voice slightly hopeful even surprising her.

"Why did you want a dance from me?" Tori asked her.

Jade hesitated still unsure. "I don't know."

"Wrong answer. Tomorrow you pay me again. I'll expect five hundred and you to follow the rules." Tori walked off leaving Jade behind watching her walks as she went. Jade sighed to herself and looked at her phone. Only 2:00am. She still had time to kill before meeting up with Cleo.

Later that night Jade rolled over in Cleo's bed watching her sleep. After picking her up they went back to Cleo's place where Jade indulged herself in enjoying Cleo's body. Most of all she enjoyed feeding off her afterwards, which helped put the girl to sleep. Jade had enjoyed herself, or at least she had thought that she did, but now laying here she wasn't really sure. She found herself disappointed. What had Tori meant by 'Wrong Answer'. Jade couldn't figure it out. Sure Jade wasn't sure why she wanted a dance, but it was just because Tori was there and Jade thought it would be a fun reunion right? It was Vega after all, not someone in reach. Right?

Jade groaned slipping out of bed silently. She knew Cleo wouldn't wake up. She'd be out cold all night after that kind of feeding. Jade checked her phone. Only 5:00am. She had about thirty minutes of safety to get home. It wouldn't be a problem for her. She pulled on her clothes and headed for the window slipping out of it silently. She dropped onto the ground falling into a crouch before calling an Uber. The entire way home she couldn't shake what Tori had said to her. Worst of all she couldn't help but think that it was her fault for what happened to Tori.


	4. Chapter 3: On The Hunt

Over the next four days Jade came and took her usual booth. And each night she got a dance from Tori. The same routine happened each time. Jade gave her five hundred dollars and the two had a conversation. Tori would ask the occasional question about what Jade was up to and how her latest script was going. Jade found it therapeutic in a way and found more often than not that she went home and was able to work through any roadblock. Tori had told her how things were going but still kept her composed, stoic face on each time. The worst part for Jade was that at the end of each visit, Tori would ask her the same question "Why did you want a dance from me?" And each night Jade would go home grinding her teeth as the stupid question echoed in her head. After a week of the routine Jade was no closer to having an answer. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of the answer Tori wanted.

And so as Friday rolled around Jade headed back to the club, paid her cover fee, walked in and saw her table was taken. She thought about going over and starting something but decided she better not. After all, while she could take the three guys sitting at the table with ease, she quite enjoyed the location and didn't really want to get herself banned for kicking the shit out of some assholes. She groaned and turned towards the bar. She pulled out one of the chairs and sat down leaning on her elbows over the bar.

She probably would've been chilly if she had been wearing anything else but Tori said she was tired of seeing Jade in the same jacket each night. Jade opted for a pair of ripped jeans and an old Rolling Stones shirt instead tonight. She looked like she could've just come from performing at any club in town, not someone interested in a strip club. Jade looked up and found herself face to face with Cleo.

Cleo had been on bar duty since Jade had spent the night with her. "Hey there stranger. Been missing you while I've been on bar duty." She flashed Jade a smile.

Jade sighed, she really didn't want to have to deal with this. 'This is why you don't mix buisiness and pleasure.' Jade thought. "Hey yourself."

"She's not in tonight. Just figured I'd give you a heads up." Cleo said pouring a beer and handing it to a server.

"Huh?" Jade asked confused.

"Your little crush." Jade looked shocked. 'Crush. No way.' "She'll be back tomorrow but she's busy tonight. It's cute you pining after her like this."

"I'm not pining after anyone. I slept with you after all." Jade said bitingly.

Cleo put up her hands defensively. "Hey relax. I'm not accusing you or anything. And please your heart wasn't in it with me. You don't need to pretend. I didn't think we'd date or anything. I just thought you were hot and why not. You didn't need to sneak out though. How did you sneak out by the way? The door was locked when you were gone."

"Window."

"It's three floors." Cleo said surprised. "How didn't you brake anything?" Jade just shrugged tapping her fingers on the bar. Cleo sighed leaning back against the back side of the bar. "Look nobody has a problem with whatever you and her are doing. Just don't hurt her. She deserves better than what you and I did." She let that hang in the air a minute. "Want a drink?"

Jade shooke her head standing up. "Nah. I'm just gonna get out of here. I'll be back tomorrow. And I want my table back."

"Of course you will be." Cleo said slightly disheartened. Jade could tell she watched as she left.

Jade walked out onto the street and sighed. 'A whole night wasted for nothing.' She looked around and saw a sleezy looking guy in a suit eyeing her. 'Well maybe not entirely wasted.' She licked her lips. Couldn't hurt to get in a little snack.

* * *

"You weren't here yesterday." Jade said as Tori climbed on top of her lap and started dancing. The dancing at this point was more of a formality. Jade was pretty sure Tori kept it up as a method of making sure Jade knew she was nothing more than a customer and nothing else.

"Very observant of you. I was busy." Tori said as she tossed her hair back.

"Where were you?"

"Busy."

The two girls locked eyes in a battle of wits. Tori had been very secretive about her life in the past year outside of dancing. Jade knew she was actively avoiding answering the questions and it bothered her. Jade shoudln't have been bothered, after all she hadn't been very forthcoming either with details about her life. Mostly because how could she just casually say, "Hey I'm a vampire" without freaking her out.

Jade decided to drop the topic. "You know you don't need to keep dancing."

"You paid for a dance so that's what you're getting." Tori reached up undoing her top.

Jade gripped Tori's hips holding her still. Tori stopped with the bra halfway off her shoulders. "Yeah I know rule two. But you don't need to keep dancing. And you don't need to strip for me."

Tori tossed her bra aside and grabbed Jade's legs pushing them apart and straddling Jade's leg. She pressed her knee up against Jade's crotch and Jade instinctively let out a surprised grunt. Tori leaned down ghosting her lips over Jade's. "Why do you keep coming back Jade."

Jade felt herself shiver, not from the cold, but from excitement. This was new and different. "To see you." She whispered out.

"Then why did you want a dance from me?" Tori said softly. Jade could feel Tori's breath against her lips and the urge to capture her lips in a kiss was so tempting.

"I don't know." Jade said breathily trailing her hands down Tori's legs until they fell flat against the bed in defeat.

Tori climbed off of Jade and put on her bra. "Go away Jade." She started for the door leaving Jade behind.

"That's it? First you go off about dancing and then won't do that. Then you practically fuck me on the bed and then get off like nothing happened?" Jade said standing up and straightening herself out.

"Nothing did happen Jade." Tori said turning around anger across her face. Jade was surprised to finally see some emotion on her face.

"No. Instead all you did was ask me that stupid question. Why did you want a dance from me? Every single fucking night Vega. What do you want. Huh?" Jade said advancing on Tori.

"I don't want anything from you Jade. At least nothing you could give." Tori turned away and put her hand on the doorknob.

"What is it then? What's the answer you want Vega? What's the answer that will make you happy?" Jade shouted actually frustrated. She wasn't sure if it was with Tori, herself, or the situation but she was practically pulling out her hair over that question.

"Make me happy? The question won't make me happy Jade. It will make you happy. It was never about me. Why do YOU want a dance from me? Why do YOU keep coming back? Why won't you answer for yourself just once and decide what YOU want." Tori turned around walking over to Jade and getting in her face. "It's the same thing that happened all those years ago. What. Do. YOU. Want. Jade." She spat out anger and spite in each word. "Tell me Jade. Or can you even do that? Have you been lying to yourself for so long that even you don't know."

Jade was frozen. Every inch of her body stuck on the edge of a cliff. She couldn't focus or react. Her thoughts raced at a mile a minute trying to grasp on to Tori's words. She hadn't said anything wrong but wasn't it Tori who wanted the answer. Jade knew what she wanted, didn't she? She knew who she was, didn't she? She wanted the same thing as always right? But what was it? She didn't want to torcher Tori, she just, she didn't know. She didn't have an answer to any of it. To any question. To Tori. Who was Tori to her. What was Tori to her? Jade wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted something, but nothing came. "I- I don't know."

Tori sighed and reached up cupping Jade's cheek. "Come find me when you do know Jade. Until then, you're banned. You can leave on your own or I'll have you escorted out. Either way, I don't want to see you. I can't keep doing this, not with you, not anymore. Figure out who you are Jade." Tori let go and walked away leaving Jade alone in the room.

Jade walked out of the room, out of the club, and onto the street in a daze. Her cheek felt electric where Tori had touched it. She didn't know why her entire body felt in pain, but she knew Tori was right. And Jade finally realized one thing, Jade was the broken one, not Tori.


	5. Chapter 4: Take A Hint

A/N: xHelgaSinclairx you wanted an update, Here Ya Go! No update for my other ongoing story, Pitching A Tent, this week. a bit behind on writing it. Got too invested in this one.

* * *

Jade was asleep, or rather was as asleep as a vampire could be. She was laying in her bed at home, she was aware of that but she was floating in a void of nothingness. When she discovered she didn't need to sleep but missed the feeling she would lay in her bed and close her eyes and find herself in the void. It allowed her to focus and think. A place for just her thoughts with nothing to interrupt her. No time, no feeling, just herself. It was her place to think, and now all she could think about was Tori.

When Jade had seen Tori that first night all she could think of was the chance to tease her. Being a stripper, Jade knew wasn't anything to make fun of, hell they made more than Jade would've if she had to take breaks to write. No it was just the chance to make fun of Vega for her dreams failing. But why did thinking about making fun of Tori make her feel sick. She had gotten close to her over the past week, like when they were back in school after her first breakup with Beck. Tori had been there for her, helped her get through it and in turn Jade let her in. They went and saw movies together, and got coffee, friend things. It brought back a warm feeling in Jade's stomach. But then she shoved Tori away. It was dangerous letting people in and get close so Jade got cold and pushed her away.

And then that last night. When Tori forced her way back in past Jade's walls. She made Jade's legs wobble and her heart beat faster. Her lips tingle and her skin feel electric and still Jade shoved her away. Sealed her off cold and heartless. Even then Jade was a monster, like her father. He pushed people away, cold and cruel and told her it was better that way. If people couldn't hurt you then they couldn't slow you down. That's what he always told her and he was incredibly successful. And Jade wanted that, success, no matter the cost, no matter the bodies she left behind.

But then why did it hurt her so much to see Tori hurt. That cold facade she kept up each night. Jade knew she had been through a lot, but still why was she so cold? Sure Jade had hurt her in the past, but she was trying to make it better wasn't she? Or was Jade just toying with her, like a predator. Was she only after a snack? Sure Tori was beautiful and definitely would be a conquest but wasn't she more than that? Why couldn't Jade stay away. She could have any number of girls in Hollywood if she wanted, yet she kept going back, night after night, paying more and more money just to talk to Tori. Jade felt like she could tell her anything, almost anything. And yet, she couldn't say the one thing she wanted to.

Jade didn't know if it was fear or panic, but she was afraid. She could achieve success no matter what, be a cold soulless monster like her father, and lead a very successful life, or she could give herself a chance and open up. But after everything, did Jade even deserve the chance to be happy? Would Tori even listen to her if she tried to say anything? Would it even matter? Could Jade even let her in? After all she wasn't the same girl from years ago. She was a monster now who preyed on the weak and vulnerable in order to feel stronger. Could Tori even want someone who couldn't take her out in the sun? Someone who could never look themselves in the eye?

Jade rolled onto her side slipping out of the dream, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Jade was scared for the first time in her life. She reached for her phone and looked at the date. She had been in the dream for three days. She bit her cheek and felt a drop of her own blood on her tongue. Forcing herself into a sitting position she stretched herself out. She already knew the answer to her questions, she'd known it for five long years and refused to tell it to herself. Jade West was about to do something batshit crazy, tell Tori Vega she had feelings for her. The question was how? She looked at her phone and saw it was midnight. She smirked to herself, she might just have an idea how to do it, but it would take all day.

Jade looked at her phone. It was 10:00pm. She had been waiting on the roof of the club for the past hour for Cleo to arrive. She hid in the shadows so as to not draw attention. Jade finally saw her walking up the sidewalk across the street and made her move. She dropped down into the alley and waited for her to walk by. As soon as she did, Jade grabbed her arm pulling her into the alley and covered her mouth before she had the chance to scream. It didn't stop her from screaming, only muted the sound. "Shut up will you. I need your help."

Cleo stopped screaming so Jade removed her hand. "Jade? What the fuck are you doing?"

"I need your help." Jade said stepping back.

"You're not allowed in Jade. Tori made it very clear that you-"

"I know what she said. And I need to get in. I need one dance. I promise that's it."

"You're not allowed in let alone a dance, not that I think she'd give you one anyways."

"No." Jade said looking up a bit nervous. "I need to perform a dance. Not get one. I only need one and I promise, that's it."

"What are you playing at Jade?" Cleo said walking closer and eyeing her down.

"One dance. I promise. Then I'll be out of her hair one way or another."

"Ugh. I'm going to get in so much trouble for this. I swear you owe me big time. Big time." Cleo said grabbing Jade's wrist and yanking her close. "She's not in til eleven. So you've got forty five minutes. I can get you on right when she gets here. One song."

"One song. I promise."

"Meet me by the back door in ten minutes. I'll have to keep you hidden. Do you have an outfit or something. God I'm going to get fired."

"I do. Just say I'm like a bachlorette or something. People do this shit all the time."

"Yeah but I'm fairly certain not in whatever way you're planning. And I get any tips that you get. Got it?" Cleo said holding her hand out to Jade.

Jade took it shaking it "Deal."

Cleo started to walk away back towards the street. "Ten minutes. Back door."

* * *

Jade was hiding in the janitors closet. It was small, dingy, and reeked of chemicals. She hated every second of it. She had been in there for the past ten minutes after changing. Cleo had been kind enough to unlock it for her and her she was waiting. Cleo had also been nice enough to convince everyone to not bring it up or question her being there. She owed everyone big time though. Especially for what she was about to do.

Once Cleo had let her in, she had stripped out of her pants and shirt and was left wearing only a pair of red lace underpants and bra. The paleness of her skin really made the red pop and draw the eye, something she was banking on. Three knocks came at the door and she took a deep breath opening it and slipping out. She started to follow Cleo out from the dressing room and back to the stage entrance. She walked past all of the girls who watched her with skeptical eyes, and at the end stood Tori in her usual wear with that stoic expression on. She opened her mouth to say something but was drowned out by the sound of the announcer.

"And next up give a warm welcome to Lady Heartbreak." Jade took the cue and walked out onto the stage.

Her song, just as she planned began to play. 'Take a Hint' began to blast through the speakers. Jade had spent all day practicing her moves and while she didn't have a stripper pole at home, she hoped that the moves she planned worked just as well when applied practically. She could see all the girls watching her from the side as she strutted up to the pole and grabbed it sliding down it as the first verse began. Tori stood in front of them all eyeing her. Jade couldn't make out her face clearly, but she knew she was already succeeding.

The song continued and Jade proceeded with all her practiced steps. Walk around the pole. Squat. Spin on knees. Roll back over the shoulder. Slide up the pole on your back. Sure Jade wasn't a dancer, but with the internet, some stage combat training, and a history in ballet she was going to force her way through this. Wrap leg around. Pull up and flip upside down. Crawl forward. Lean up and show some clevage. Fake a moan. Stand up.

As the second verse started Jade reached behind her and undid her top dropping it to the floor behind her. She didn't want some grubby guy grabbing it, especially since it was her favorite pair of lingerie. She slide her hands down her body faking another moan and licked her lips. She glanced over at Tori as she headed back to the pole and saw her jaw hanging her eyes wide. If Tori wanted a show and an answer Jade was going to give it in the most Jade way possible.

The dance continued into the final verse as Jade bent down pushing off her underwear with one quick shove. The crowd went wild and began tossing money up onstage. Jade lifted them off giving them a twirl before tossing them perfectly at Tori who caught them shocked. She looked between them and Jade eyes wide in surprise. Jade smirked knowing she sealed the act and gripped the pole pulling herself up. This was the only part she was worried about as she hooked a leg tightly. The final notes of the song played and she let herself drop and shut her eyes, barely catching herself an inch from the ground with her legs. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a shaky sigh of relief. She placed her hands down and rolled off the pole backwards till she was standing up. She grabbed the money around the stage and was shocked to see how much it was.

Once she finished she headed off of the stage and handed the money to a very happy and surprised Cleo. Cleo tried to say something but Jade pushed past her into the dressing room where all the girls had headed. She made it two steps in before locating Tori walking off and quickly rushed after her. She caught up to her and spun her around and without even thinking gripped her head pulling her into a kiss. Tori moaned as the kiss happened and gladly gave into it for a second before pushing Jade away.

"Why did you want a dance from me?" Tori said breathing heavily.

"I don't have a good answer for you or an answer that you deserve. But I wanted a dance for the same reason I do everything. Because I'm too afraid of my emotions and rather than just tell you how I feel I wanted to play these pre-pubescent crushing boy games. So no, I don't know how to say it, but I like you a whole lot and that's why I got up there and danced for you." Jade said quickly panting. Her hands were tight into fists and she looked down at the floor afraid to look up.

Tori walked forward and squatted a bit looking up at Jade's terrified face and she was smiling. Jade's eyes widened and the weight melted off of her shoulders. "I'll take that answer. But you don't get to come in here, show us all up, and then kiss me, ruining my makeup without getting into trouble for it. Dinner. Tomorrow night at seven sharp. You can meet me outside here. And hopefully you'll wear a bit more than you did tonight."

Jade panicked. 'Seven? The sun doesn't set til seven fifteen.' She looked up stepping back nervous. "Can we do eight instead? I've got a meeting at six thirty" she said quickly panicking a bit.

Tori raised an eye groaning. "Eight. But now you owe me dessert too." Tori smirked leading Jade to the door and handing her the clothes she was wearing before. "Oh and Jade you can have your clothes back. But I'll be keeping these for the time being." Tori smirked holding up Jade's underpants. "Now go before I change my mind about you."

Jade nodded and quickly pulled on her shirt and pants walking outside into the night air. She took a deep breath and inwardly screamed. Dinner. She had dinner with Tori and all she had to do was survive that. If she could. She walked out onto the street heading home a feeling of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time overwhelming her.


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner and Chill?

A/N: Another chapter? So soon? I'm actually almost done writing this story. Don't worry though, there's still at least five more chapters left Unpublished. Quick question for you all, I had an idea for an Anthology Series of sorts. Jori stories of all genres, styles, and of course kinks. Would you all be interested in stories like a Western, Fairy Tale Fantasy, Space Adventure? If so what would you want to see? Feel free to PM me with anything you'd like!

* * *

Jade walked up to the outside of the club and checked her phone for the time. 7:55pm. She tucked it back into the pocket of her leather jacket. And moved off into the shadows. The sun had gone down a while ago but there was still a bit of light out. Not that it would burn her at this point, mostly just give her a red spot on her skin ruining her perfectly pale complexion. She looked down at thumbed at the zipper flipping it back and forth. She was nervous. But most of all she was hungry. She had been stupid and hadn't fed for a few days and could feel the ache in her teeth. It was still a low throb but it was there. It was always there.

Jade looked up and could see Tori rounding the corner and heading over to her. Tori gave her a small nod and Jade awkwardly lifted up a hand to wave but lowered it instead opting for a nod. She mentally kicked herself over the stupid gesture. She stepped out and matched pace with Tori. "Here I am."

"Incredible. She knows where she is." Tori said snidely. "I was thinking we could go just down the street. There's a pretty good diner a few blocks up."

"It's your choice. I'm not that hungry." Her sudden glance over at Tori, her tan kneck on display made Jade's stomach say otherwise.

Tori raised an eyebrow and instead continued the walk in an awkward silence. Jade hadn't ever actually walked down the street before, mostly preferring rooftops for the secrecy of it. She had probably seen too many vampire movies as a kid that ruined her. She could tell both her and Tori were stealing glances at each other, both too afraid to say anything.

It didn't take long for them to reach the diner. Maybe five to ten minutes based on Jade's estimation. When they got there, Jade stepped up the pace opening up the door for Tori who casually walked straight through. Jade couldn't help but let her eyes glance down to Tori's butt, which even covered in the tight jeans she had on, was fantastic. Jade followed behind to see Tori raising an eye at her as she caught up. "Enjoy the view?"

Jade looked away avoiding eye contact. "I did. But you already know that after all the dancing you've been doing."

Tori put her hands on her hips. "Speaking of. If we're going to do, this, or whatever this is, you're not allowed to come to the club." Tori gestured between the two of them. "I don't want you associating me with that much skin all the time. A separation of church and state."

"So are you the church or the state in this metaphor?" Jade said turning back to her smirking.

"I'm the church. Since you'll be worshipping me." Tori said stepping forward and putting her hands on Jade's shoulders.

Jade let out a low hum and licked her lips. She went to lean in but before she could Tori turned away and began to walk after the waiter. Jade groaned inwardly and followed behind making sure to keep her eyes up. By the time she got to the booth Tori had already sat down and was reading over the menu. Jade slid in across from her and grabbed her own menu.

"No watching my butt this time?" Tori said over her menu. Jade could feel the smirk in her voice.

"You got eyes in the back of your head Vega?" Jade said lowering the menu.

Tori lowered hers looking at Jade. "I might've chosen the nearest place with the most reflective surfaces so I could keep an eye on you." She lifted her menu back up.

Jade looked around the place. It was decorated like an old 50's diner had met the future. It felt very clean and pristine but had a rustic feel. Jade really liked the look. She was also very thankful that the myth about vampires not having a reflection was fake. How could someone not have a reflection, it really was a silly myth, well most vampire stories were fake as it were. She turned her attention back to the menu and decided on a very rare plain burger. It wasn't an ideal choice, but it would have to do to at least curb her hunger until after the date. When the waiter came over the two ordered. Tori ordered a salad that sounded good, if Jade still enjoyed food.

"So. How long have you really been back in town?" Tori asked leaning back in the seat.

"Really only about two weeks. I'm still kind of furnishing the apartment, but I've got all the essentials. Bed, table, couch, tv, dresser, and such."

"Think you'll stay? Or just a pit stop on your writing journey?"

Jade leaned forward putting her arms onto the table and leaning on them. "I think maybe. Depends. I'm here for a year regardless. After that, who knows what the future holds. So why'd you keep letting me in night after night to watch you dance?"

Tori sighed running a hand through her hair. "Maybe I guess you seemed like you cared. Whether or not you actually did I'm not sure. Maybe you're still just trying to get into my pants. Plus you seemed like you enjoyed it."

"Well I definitely enjoyed it."

"Not like that you perv." Tori said kicking her. "Talking to someone. Seemed like you needed it."

Jade sighed looking down at her hands. "Maybe I did. Even back in the day. I just never liked shrinks. They always tried to get in your head. I just always found it easy to talk to you." She stopped and stuck out her tongue. "Bleh. Could we not get real sappy? At least not this early."

"Aww. I like it. Reminds me that maybe I didn't make a mistake giving you a chance."

"I promise you didn't."

"Keep that promise by not sleeping with any of my other co-workers. Cleo was enough."

Jade coughed out. "So you know about that huh?"

"Yeah. Was it a revenge thing or-"

Jade cut her off waving her hands. "No I promise it wasn't. It was just kinda a thing. It's hard to explain."

"It's sex Jade. It's not that hard to explain." Tori said raising an eyebrow. "I mean we all get the itch from time to time. I can't blame you for trying to scratch it. Plus you could've chosen worse than her." Tori looked off out the window to the street a small blush on her cheeks.

Jade raised an eyebrow and smirked to herself. "My my Vega. You too? How many of your co-workers have you slept with?" Jade leaned in all sorts of lewd thoughts running through her mind.

Tori turned back smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Jade laughed and leaned back in her seat. "Fair. So why stick with this gig? You could've probably gone back to school and gotten a degree or done anything, well except be famous. So what kept you at the club?"

Tori leaned back and took a deep breath. Jade watched her chest bob up and down and could practically feel Tori's pulse beneath her ribs. "I still don't know. Maybe it was because they were so welcoming of me. They took me in like the family that I didn't really have. I inherited most of my parent's debt so after selling everything I was alright for a few years, but I kept working because it gave me a purpose, and after a while I enjoyed it. I was in charge of my self. In charge of my body and what I did with it and who touched it and who didn't. And maybe I enjoyed teasing people." She blushed red earning a snicker from Jade. "But I did go back to school. That's why I missed the other night. I had an exam. I've been pursuing a degree in behavioral studies and should be graduating this Spring."

"Wait you've been going to school and working nights?"

"I sleep usually until noon and then go to class all afternoon and then come straight to work. I've been working on the degree for the past four years, so as long as I keep it up just a bit longer, I'll graduate."

"And then what are you planning to do?"

Tori shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe get my Master's. Maybe publish a book. Who knows?"

"Still gonna keep working?"

Tori crossed her arms. "Jade do you have a problem with. What I do for a living? Because I'm not giving up my job for you."

Jade put her hands up in defense. "Not at all. It's your life. I was just wondering." She put her hands down and sighed. "I did enjoy getting up there. It was a thrill. I can see why you like it. And that pay definitely isn't bad."

"Yeah it is definitely a benefit. Speaking of which. How did you come up with all that so quick. That was some pro stuff up there. You're gonna. Tell me you never danced before?"

"I danced before. We were in class after all. But that, no that was my first time. I just thought about what I would do if I was trying to seduce you and did it. Except for the drop. I was terrified I'd kill myself."

"You didn't practice that?"

"Yes because when furnishing my apartment I also got a stripper pole."

"Shame you didn't. I do private gigs." Tori said and leaned in licking her lips seductively. Jade leaned in and smirked grabbing Tori's wrists and holding them in place on the table. The two girls were locked in a stare down. Every so often one would flick their eyes or cock an eyebrow. It would have continued if it wasn't for the waiter clearing his throat as he brought out the food.

The rest of the meal went on with idle conversation about what music they were listening to, what movies they had seen recently, and such. Jade couldn't help but notice that over the course of the meal Tori relaxed a lot more. She seemed to feel more comfortable over time and was more open with her answers. Even Jade started to feel more relaxed around Tori. She enjoyed having someone to talk to and mostly she enjoyed just talking to Tori. She found the back and forth to be fun and relaxing. She was always on her toes to give Tori a challenge about something. She hadn't even realized that they were playfully kicking eachother's feet back and forth until the check arrived. Tori had tried to reach for it but Jade had quickly grabbed it and covered the tab. Tori had stuck her tongue out at Jade who only returned the gesture with a smirk. The two of them had left the restaurant and had begun to head for an ice cream place Tori loved. As she had reminded Jade, she was owed dessert after Jade pushed the time back. Jade was enjoying the date so much she hadn't even thought about how hungry she really was.

"So Jade. I haven't really asked about your last five years. And how you finally figured out you were into the ladies. So spill it." Jade knew she'd have to answer the question, but she wasn't prepared to do it tonight. Or ever.


	7. Chapter 6: Exes and Ohs

A/N: Here is one of the longest chapters I've ever wrote. Enjoy Jade's backstory. On another note, ill be releasing the first of the JoriVerse stories next week instead of one chapter for this. so be sure to check it out!

* * *

Jade West had just moved into her dorm in Pennsylavania. She had packed up her belongings, flown out, and moved in all on her own. 'They say family is the most important thing someone can get, well that's a lie.' She had left without any help from her family, as with most things. She was starting over, away from her friends, away from her family, away from Vega. She hadn't shaken the Latina from her mind since the other night. Mostly it was the look on Tori's face as she left, it haunted her whenever she tried to sleep. She shook it off and kept unpacking her stuff. She thankfully was at a school where everyone had their own individual rooms. She walked over to the window and peeked out the blinds and could see some girls playing beach volleyball on the sand court outside in bathing suits. She smirked to herself. Maybe this would be more enjoyable then she thought.

It had been a great first semester of college. Jade had a great boyfriend who doted on her every whim. She had impressed all of her teachers and was at the top of her program. Her classmates were very impressed by her, and she hadn't thought about anybody from her past in a long while. At least until she got a text one morning. She was just finishing up at breakfast when she saw a message from Cat about Tori's album having come out. She rolled her eyes and figured she'd give it a listen. She opened up Spotify and queued up the first song. As it blasted across her headphones, she immediately felt herself drawn back to that night months ago.

Jade yanked out the earphones and tossed her phone aside. She looked down at her clenched fists. Why was she so mad still? She should've been happy that Tori was happy. She was happy so why shouldn't Tori? She should be happy shouldn't she? Jade grabbed her phone and opened the messenger and started to type out a message to her boyfriend but hesitated. She closed the app and put the headphones back in. 'Tori deserved to be happy didn't she?' Jade thought to herself as she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep as the first tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Jade had dumped her boyfriend at the start of her second year in college. She needed a change she had said, but that wasn't really it. She wanted a girlfriend. She still wasn't sure if it was a phase or if it was Tori's album getting to her. She had spent way too long listening to it, but she couldn't not. She knew at least two songs were about her, or she hoped they were. She had almost sent Tori dozens of texts calling her out on it or taunting her but could never bring herself to it. The memory of Tori's face still haunted her from time to time. Jade was sure she was torturing herself but she couldn't stop. She was like a junkie going back for more.

It was the first day of Sophmore year and she had one class with a new teacher. The Art of the Screenplay was the class. It was supposed to be about writing the perfect film with compelling characters and keeping the audience wanting more after each scene. Sounded exciting to Jade. What didn't was the fact that she had it three days a week from eight at night until midnight. Who had a class that late at night, especially a mandatory one. Thankfully all of Jade's worries were dissipated shortly after the start of the lesson.

The teacher, Juliet Rosenbaum, was incredible. She had written dozens of films across the spectrum, and knew hundreds of others inside and out. She knew facts about movies that had come out over the last fifty years that weren't written down anywhere. Jade knew it couldn't really be possible but yet she did. She must've had an inside source or something. It also didn't hurt that she was gorgeous. For someone who was supposed to be in their fifties, Juliet looked like she couldn't be older than thirty. She had brilliant dark red hair that framed her pale complexion. Not to mention she dressed like she walked out of a punk rock concert. She could tell everybody had the hots for her and she knew it. Everything she did gave off sex appeal. More than once Jade could tell she would tease her class and had everybody hooked.

It was the last class of the first week where Jade was writing down some extra notes and ideas after class ended when she was stopped before leaving the classroom.

"Jade. A moment?" Juliet called from over at her desk. Jade turned around and walked back over. Her teacher was leaning against the side of their desk her arms crossed. "Everyone has said you're a brilliant writer and a prodigy. I won't have that going to your head."

"It won't." Jade said her throat suddenly feeling tight. Her clothes felt uncomfortable and hot on her. What was going on with her?

"It seems like it already has. You're arrogance is apparent in the way you move." She leaned forward sliding up and walking over to Jade stopping in front of her. She took Jade's chin in her hands and lifted it up roghly to look down at the goth. "You know you're talented and you're proud of it. When all I see is a scared little girl who's afraid to admit to herself who she is." Jade's eyes went wide. Was this going to be like a porn? What was happening. "Oh I've had my eye on you for a while Jade. I personally chose you for the program. You see. I think you could be an incredible writer with a profound voice. You have much talent deep inside that head of yours. All it will take is a small push to get you to understand who you are."

Jade found herself nodding. She wasn't fully sure what was happening but she couldn't look away from the eyes in front of her. Every word was like a slap to her face and yet she found herself wanting more. "Now Jade we're going to work very closely together for the next few months starting with you coming to my office hours each Friday night after class. And yes I know it's late, but you want to be the best you can be." Jade nodded. "Then you'll do everything I tell you. Starting with giving into your desires. Now go home and give into them." Juliet let go of Jade's chin and walked away grabbing her bag.

It took Jade a few minutes to regain her composure and control on herself. She headed home shocked about the encounter and confused. At least until she got to her dorm. She quickly put on Tori's album and spent the whole night mastubrating until she fell asleep still playing with herself.

And so that was how it started for Jade. Each Friday night she would follow Juliet to her office after class. She could never quite remember what happened in the office but she knew that she would leave satisfied and light headed. Juliet always smiled and told her she was improving immensely. Eventually Jade found herself never wearing underpants or a bra on Fridays. She would go home dripping and smiling. And she found herself fucking nearly anything and anyone she could every day except Friday.

That was until the last week of the semester. Jade had figured she would ask Juliet to take a look at her first finished short film. It was only fifty pages and she figured that after how much help she had been, she'd be more than willing to help. So Jade made her way to the office and opened the door and walked in. She froze. There laying on the desk was one of her classmates, Sophie or something laying on her desk nude, two fingers from Juliet buried deep inside of Sophie. Juliet's head snapped up and her eyes were bright red and something red dripped off of her lips. She licked her lips her face pure rage as Sophie came underneath her. Her body trembling.

Jade froze the script falling out of her hands to the floor. She tried to run but stumbled over herself and before she made it out of the door was forcefully pulled back inside by Juliet. She tried to scream but the door was slammed on her and she was thrown to the ground. She looked up gasping for air as Juliet stood over her panting. Blood dripped off her lips as she climbed down leaning over Jade. She let out a low growl and Jade just laid there terrified.

"Jade you know your night isn't until Friday. Why would you come here so soon. Oh poor Jade. It'd be a shame to waste you after all the work I've put in to you." She wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand. Jade watched as her eyes slowly turned back to her regular brilliant blue and sighed.

"Please. I won't say anything. I'll keep my mouth shut." Jade stammered out terrified. She was the Friday girl. 'Was that how she ended up every Friday, needy and desperate on the desk being fed on by a vampire. Vampire's were real?' Jade's mind ran at a mile a minute trying to catch up.

Juliet cupped Jade's chin. "Oh I know you won't Jade." Juliet climbed off of her and stood up wiping her hand. "I'll give you two options. You can continue your little fun as my Friday plaything or I can give you the chance at more, to be more than you are or ever could be. All you have to do is strip for me and let me finish feeding. After all. You are my prized student and my sweetest snack."

What did she mean? What was she offering Jade? Jade looked over at Sophie who lay there a vacant look on her face. Jade didn't want to be that. A piece of meat who was just a blood bag. She looked back at Juliet who had an eyebrow raised in expectation. Jade found herself reaching for the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Her bra followed not long after. She slid down her pants and underpants and stood there naked as Juliet eyed her hungrily.

"Good. Now pay close attention to what comes next Jade." Juliet walked up behind her and brushed her hair away from the left side of her kneck. Jade felt her plant a soft kiss and then a sharp sting in her neck. Jade couldn't help but moan as a wave of pleasure washed into her. She felt Juliet wrap an arm around her waist as her hand dipped lower and two fingers slipped into her. Jade felt a tear slide down her cheek as she gave into the pleasure overwhelming her. "That's a good girl. Now Jade. What do you say we enjoy Sophie together?" Jade heard in her ear without even realizing she wasn't being fed off anymore. She only nodded being led to the girl in trance on the desk.

* * *

Jade's phone buzzed. She looked down at the message. 'I look forward to you getting home from class. ;)'. Jade sighed smiling to herself. She had moved in with Juliet at the end of her Sophmore year. They were in a way dating. Juliet had told Jade that she was hers but Jade was welcome to fool around with anyone she wanted, because Juliet sure would be. It was nice for Jade. Juliet would feed off of her primarily and they would spend their nights together. Jade sleeping beside her awake vampire lover. She had admitted to herself with some pushing that she preferred girls and Juliet was as good as it could get. Turns out that being alive for eight decades allowed for someone to get very good at certain acts. Juliet kept promising Jade that after she graduated she would be more than willing to turn her. Jade looked forward to their days together of forever. Writing scripts, being dominating, ruling the world. After all Juliet had written over forty scripts in her life and Jade was well on her way to finishing her first. With Juliet guiding her of course. Living with you teacher provide time for all sorts of private lessons. Jade's phone buzzed again and she looked down to see a very pale ass sitting on it. She quickly swiped it aside and tried to pay attention to class but found herself rubbing her legs together in anticipation.

* * *

It was the night before graduation and Jade had gotten home early from her party. She opened the door and stepped inside to hear the sound of moaning coming from upstairs. Jade slowly crept upstairs to find Juliet wrapped up in the arms of another woman. Jade cleared her throat and Juliet's head snapped up as did the other person. Jade realized now she was in a room with another vampire.

"Honey who's this?" The other vampire asked licking her lips eyeing Jade hungrily.

"I'm her girlfriend." Jade said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that's cute. I'm her wife." The other woman said standing up. Jade raised an eyebrow looking over to Juliet who merely stood up and wrapped her arms around her wife. "Let me guess. She started by just feeding on you. And you stumbled in on her by chance one day." The woman started walking over to Jade. Like her wife she towered nearly half a head over Jade and walked right up to her and gripped Jade's hair pulling her head back. "She was with another girl no? And she seduced you with promises. And then you moved in. And she taught you, trained you, and you in turn let her feed off of you? And what she promised you a happy ever after. Turn you into a vampire forever."

Jade looked over at Juliet who merely stared back with cold heartless eyes. Jade shivered and fought back the tears that wanted to come.

"Here's the secret. You're not the first to be fooled by her act and you sure as hell won't be the last. So I'll give you two options. Go to the window and throw yourself out of it or stay the night. If I like you enough, I'll do what my wife never would. Make you immortal. Make you a vampire. What do you say?"

Jade tried to form words but found herself unable to speak. "Oh you stupid silly little girl. You never had a say in the matter, but it's cute you tried to fight it." Jade found herself stripping naked as she walked to the window. The tears started to flow and she willed her legs to give out under her. She unlatched the window the cold air brushing against her pale body. She wanted to scream or run. Instead right as she reached out to climb out the window she found herself turning and climbing on the bed instead. She watched as both Juliet and and her wife latched onto either side of her neck feeding and for the first time Jade didn't feel any pleasure from a feeding.

Hours later Juliet had forced Jade to feed from her arm drowning her in her vampiric blood. She wiped Jade's lips clean and shoved her towards the door with her computer and her few belongings that weren't in storage. She had told Jade that it was fifteen minutes before sunrise and that in thirty minutes Jade would be fully changed. So she had better run. So Jade ran. She had nowhere to run to. And so Jade ran in her dirty clothes as far as she could. She could feel the sun start to come up and her skin start to redden and quickly spotted a dumpster behind a building. She had climbed in and pulled out her phone. She pulled off a shoelace and tied the top shut tight. And that's where Jade West died. She lay in a dumpster as her cells died off and her senesce heightened. She grew hungry and cried. And the only thing she had to comfort her was the girl she left behind all those years before and her music.

The first few nights Jade had found it hard. She managed to buy some clothing and rent an apartment and get her stuff out of storage. She struggled with the hunger. She refused to feed. She didn't want to be a monster like they were. Like Juliet was to her. Like Juliet made her. But after a week the pain became unbearable and Jade forced herself on one of her neighbors. She fed and nearly killed the poor boy only managing to pull off barely at the end. And so Jade spent the next few months practicing, training, and working to be better. She swore she would only feed off people just enough to get by. She would help any who needed help and could protect those that couldn't. So Jade would go out each night and make sure people got home safe. She would be the protector she wished she had.

And then one year later Jade had sold some scripts, taken on some night gigs, made some good investments and decided to leave the town that had haunted her. Jade decided to go home.

* * *

"And that's my story. More or less." Jade said over ice cream as the two sat watching traffic. Jade had convieniently left out the vampire parts, after all she didn't need to scare Tori off so soon.

"Wow. So you really liked my album?" Tori asked genuinely interested.

"I did. I still own it on every platform." Jade felt Tori's hand cover hers on the bench and felt a soft kiss on her cheek. She looked over at Tori and flipped her hand over taking Tori's. "What was that for?"

"Don't think too much into it. You're still on a very thin rope."

Jade leaned in and brushed her lips over Tori's ear. "You just keep telling yourself that Vega. I didn't keep your underpants." Tori turned bright red and tried to pull her hand away but Jade caught it holding it tightly. Tori looked over and puffed up her cheeks mad and opened her mouth to say something but Jade leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before turning back and continuing to eat her ice cream.

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just happy."

"Jade West happy. Must be the end of the world." Tori said laughing and scooting closer.

Jade lifted up her arm and wrapped it around Tori's shoulder as Tori lay her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade let out a content sigh. "I could think of worse company." Jade smiled, she'd have to tell Tori at some point but for now, she would just enjoy the moment.


	8. Chapter 7: Caught in the Act

A/N: The story is picking up. I've also published the first fic in what I'm calling the JoriVerse so go check it out if you feel like it!

* * *

Jade was hurting. Badly. Tori had been free every night over the past week for finals and Jade hasn't really had time to feed. Her fangs throbbed. Her vision pulsed. She could feel every heartbeat. Existing was pure pain in and of itself. Jade focused on Tori's hand in hers trying to drum out the need.

Jade and Tori had been dating for the past two months and as of then Tori still hadn't found out Jade was a vampire. Things had been good. Jade was all things considered, happy. Sure the sex was great but Jade just enjoyed cuddling with Tori on the couch when they watched a movie. Tori was still at school during the day and at night she worked. Even though Jade couldn't go to the club, Tori gave her more than enough private shows. And at night Jade would lay there holding Tori until she fell asleep. Then she'd get to work and slip back around Tori just before morning.

Only problem was that Jade was a vampire. Which caused her to make plenty of excuses to avoid hanging out during the day. She knew she'd need to tell Tori soon but it would probably be the end of the two of them. So why ruin the fun.

"See you tomorrow?" Tori asked as they arrived at the club.

"Of course. Meet you at your place at 8?" Jade said as she stopped to look at Tori. Tori nodded and planted a kiss on Jade's cheek.

Jade watched as Tori walked into the back door and waited until it closed. She let out a relieved sigh bending over. She needed to feed.

Steph one of the girls walked out the back door wrapped in a coat. She reached into one of the pockets and pulled out her vape. "Hey Jade. Want some?" She said before taking a long drag. She held the pen out to Jade and leaned up against the wall.

Jade's stomach growled. She hated the idea of feeding off of one of Tori's coworkers but she knew if she didn't get something in her soon she'd see red. She hesitated and stepped forward licking her lips. "Nah. But you could help me with something."

Steph started to open her mouth but before she could Jade grabbed her face and yanked it close. Jade could smell the alcohol on her breath. She locked eyes and watched as Steph melted against her hand her eyes fluttering. She traced Steph's lips with her thumb. In another world she probably would've taken her home if she wasn't with Tori.

Jade lowered her head under the crook of Steph's neck and gently nudged her head up with her nose. She licked along the curve of her neck tasting the dried sweat from her act. She reached the sweet spot and roughly sank her teeth in. She could feel the girl wince and then melt into her touch moaning. Jade slipped her thigh between Steph's legs letting her grind against something so she could enjoy herself.

Jade pulled off licking her lips, the pain receding. Steph slumped down against her knee moaning. Jade carefully took her chin licking eyes with the moaning girl. "Forget this happened." Jade said softly and Steph nodded dazed. Jade helped her to her feet leaning her against the wall. She turned and saw the open door with Tori standing there. Her face was full of a mixture of emotions.

Jade's eyes went wide. Tori grabbed the door and started to close it but Jade quickly caught it and grabbed Tori's arm pulling her outside and shutting the door. "Tori I can-"

A loud slap rang through the air as Jade turned her face stinging.

Jade turned her head back a red mark forming on her cheek. "Tori. Please let me-"

"You said you wouldn't!" Tori shouted tears in her eyes.

"I didn't! If you'll just let me-"

Another loud slap to the other cheek and Jade had to blink to clear the ringing in her ears. Jade turned back anger in her eyes. She grabbed Tori's wrists holding them roughly. "Enough with the slapping." She said practically growling.

"You deserve it. You cheated-" Tori said trying to pull her arms away to no avail.

Jade yanked Tori close. "No I didn't. So do you want an-"

"Go away Jade! Go away!" Tori screamed.

Jade could hear some noise from the other side of the door. She growled and rolled her eyes. 'This is what I get for being careless.' She thought and grabbed Tori's face with a hand and kissing her. Tori's eyes opened wide and Jade smiled as she looked deep into the brown orbs. She watched as Tori's eyelids drooped and pulled back slowly. Tori leaned against Jade's arms sleepily. "I promise I'll explain." Jade turned to the door and knocked on it. 'But first I need to explain why you're going to be missing work.'

* * *

"Go away!" Tori screamed. She stopped and looked around Jade's living room finally landing on Jade standing in the middle of the room.

Jade had convinced Tori's coworkers that she needed the night off. She then put a coat on Tori and brought Tori back to her apartment. She then spent the next hour figuring out what to say. And lastly Jade woke Tori up bringing her to this moment.

"Vega you shut up now and listen to me!" Jade said pointing at her.

Tori stood up and walked straight at Jade. "Where am I Jade. And how did I get here."

"You're at my apartment. I brought you here after our argument in the alley. We needed to have this talk somewhere private."

"Talk somewhere private? I said to go away! I saw you practically fucking my coworker. So I'm going to leave and you better stay away!" Tori said turning around.

Jade grabbed Tori wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against Jade's front. "You can either listen or we can do this the hard way."

Tori dropped an elbow into Jade's stomach. Jade barely flinched keeping a tight hold on Tori. "Let me go!"

Jade brushed Tori's hair aside and leaned into her neck. "Try not to struggle or I'll hurt you."

"Struggle? What are youohohoh..." Jade sank her fangs into Tori's neck. Tori shivered as a wave af pleasure washed over her. She stopped squirming and leaned back in Jade's arms. Jade pulled off of her neck and licked her lips clean. Tori tasted sweet but not like candy. Like the first sip of a soda. Rich and satisfying.

"Will you listen now?" Jade asked holding Tori up.

"What did you do to me?" Tori asked hoisting herself to her feet.

"If you sit and let me explain I'll tell you everything."

Tori took a long look at Jade and gently touched her neck. She slowly backed up and sat down on the couch. She crossed her arms eyeing Jade down.

Jade took a deep breath. "Alright. Not everything I told you about my time at college was accurate."

* * *

"So you're a vampire." Tori said looking down at her lap.

"Yep." Jade said sitting next to her also looking down at her lap.

"And what I saw and felt was..."

"Yep."

The two of them sat there in the awkward silence. It had taken Jade a while to explain everything. Tori had listened the entire time not fully believing it until Jade pointed to her blacked out windows, her fangs, and of course the pale skin. And now Jade was just waiting for a reaction. "Say something Vega."

Tori looked over at her. "What do you want me to say? I just found out Vampires are real, my girlfriend is one, and oh wait, she's immortal, drinks blood, and practically fucks anyone she feeds off of. Did I cover everything?"

Jade looked up. "This is why I didn't tell you."

"Why you didn't tell me? So what? We'd get married and then in twenty ears when you haven't aged you'd say what?" Tori stood up grabbing the coat she was wearing still. "I mean really Jade. What was the end game?"

"I wanted to tell you! But I knew that it'd be the end of this. Of us."

"Is that what this is then? A breakup?"

Jade's eyes widened. "I hope not but like you said I'm immortal and you're not. So eventually this ends one way or another."

Tori stopped pacing and froze her back to Jade. "Jade you can't be suggesting..."

Jade stood up and walked behind Tori. She placed her hands gently on Tori's shoulders and slid them down her arms wrapping her in a hug. She leaned in and placed her head on Tori's shoulder. "Why not. I mean forever could be fun. With you."

Tori sighed and slowly slipped out of Jade's arms and took her hands turning to face her. "Jade I have a job. And friends. And my degree. I can't just give that up. Even for you. It's only been a few months anyways. Maybe you'll get sick of me in forever."

"Never." Jade said giving Tori's hands a squeeze.

"You can't promise that Jade."

"But you could keep working. After all you do it at night anyways so there's not a problem. Plus you could do music again in another fifty years. Or anything you want. The possibilities are endless!"

"Jade..." Tori let go of her hands. "I think we need-"

"Don't say that Tori. Please don't." Jade said dropping her head.

Tori walked over and cupped her face. "I was going to say we need to table this discussion. I need to think some things over beforehand. Did you think I was breaking up with you?"

Jade blinked surprised. "Nooooo..."

Tori chuckled and planted a soft kiss on Jade's cheek. "You dope. I have a vampire girlfriend. I'm going to be enjoying this while I can."

Jade gripped Tori's waist lifting her up. Tori quickly wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and her legs around her waist supporting herself. "Are you now?"

"Yeah. She mentioned something about the feeding being very arousing."

"Be a real shame if I wasn't hungry anymore."

"Oh I could always think of something for you to eat." Tori leaned into Jade's ear and began to lightly nibble on it. Jade shivered and began to walk them to the bedroom. She was definitely glad she bought a bed.


	9. Chapter 8: Tori Queen of the Night

A/N: Another week. Another chapter. I've finished up this story so it'll be wrapping up in a couple of weeks. I've just started writing the sequel to Jade's Big Secret so expect that not long after. And expect an update for Pitching A Tent later this week, fallen a bit behind schedule on writing that story. Enjoy as always!

* * *

Two weeks. Two long weeks where Tori hadn't brought up the topic of their future. Two long and glorious weeks of feeding off Tori and fucking like animals. But still, two weeks with no answers. Jade paced around her room grumbling to herself. Tori was going to be back after class before she had to go to work so Jade was confined to her room to not get burned when Tori opened the door.

She grabbed a pillow squeezing it in her hands. Jade was not a patient person. Especially when it involves the girl she was in love with. She and Tori had said I love you after that first night when Tori found out. For Jade it meant everything to say it, she didn't know if it meant the same to Tori. Jade chucked the pillow across the room onto the bed with a growl.

She could hear Tori's keys in the lock, a benefit of the enhanced hearing. She straightened out her shirt and brushed her hair back. She heard the door close and opened up her door before Tori could even get out the all clear. Jade strode across the across the apartment and walked up behind Tori as she put her bag down on the couch and wrapped her arms around Tori's middle.

"Hello to you too." Tori reached behind her and gripped Jade's head pulling it to rest on her shoulder.

"How was class." Jade said purring softly.

"Not bad. Midterms coming up so it's all just review anyway." Tori straightened up a bit and took a breath. Jade could feel her shift and loosened her grip a bit. "So I was thinking. They don't really make a ring that says will you spend forever with me. Plus I figure a wedding is kinda wasted. So maybe a bracelet? Or a tattoo? Can vampires get tattoos?"

Jade straightened up and turned Tori around looking over her face for signs of a joke. "Are you serious?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to think of something cute to do." Tori shrugged looking up at Jade.

"So you're serious about this? No questions about what happens if we break up? Or if you don't love me in fifteen let alone one hundred years?" Jade said tugging on her shirt lightly.

"I mean what if we broke up tomorrow? I'm pretty sure you'd just show back up in a few years. Plus let's be honest here we both definitely want to sleep with other people sometimes. I've caught you eyeing people. As long as you share with me I'll put up with you." Tori leaned into Jade's ear. "If you don't share I'll chain you to the bed and make you watch."

Jade shivered a chill running down her spine. She leaned into Tori's ear. "I thought you said no cheating?"

"It's only cheating if I don't get to enjoy it too." Tori pulled back leaving her hands on Jade's shoulders. "But I've got conditions. I want to graduate and since I have class during the day, this is on hold for the next two and a half months. Once I've got my degree, it's orgys and bloodbaths." Jade chuckled. "I want to keep working too. Obviously we will need money, so I'm going to keep my job since it's at night. And also I'll be able to bring take out dinners home for us."

"Couldn't agree more. Plus then I get to enjoy feeding off you a bit longer."

Tori stepped back and began to peel off her shirt. Jade's eyes trailed down to her stomach and she licked her lips. "Fair is fair. Oh and Jade. One last thing. Don't you forget, I held a grudge for five years, don't think I won't for eternity." Tori slipped off her bra tossing it at Jade.

Jade's throat suddenly felt very dry for more than one reason. On the other hand, her pants were very soaked.

* * *

"Are you sure tonight? I mean are you really sure? Like really really sure? There's no going back after this Tori. I won't be mad if you say no." Jade said wrapped around Tori. She had her bare breasts pressed up against Tori's back. Her hand traced small circles across Tori's stomach spreading goosebumps over the skin. She placed soft kisses on the tanned shoulder.

"You keep pestering me over this. I graduate this afternoon. I took the week off work. I want this." Tori said taking Jade's hand and bringing it to her lips. She kissed it softly squeezing it.

"I know but-"

Tori rolled over facing Jade and pressed a hand against her chest. "Enough!" She whined. She leaned in brushing her nose against Jade's. "Now do you want to give me a kiss or am I going to my last day of school sad?"

Jade gripped Tori's head pressing their lips together. Tori always tasted sweet to her. Jade was addicted to the taste of her lips and always hungrily devoured them. She nipped lightly at Tori's bottom lip before pulling away. Jade licked her own lower lip seductively before opening her eyes. She let out a low rumble trailing her hand down to Tori's butt.

"Now you stop your sexy vampire seduction. You won't be getting in my pants." Tori said slipping out of her grip. She flipped off the covers climbing out of the bed. She stood up stretching giving Jade a nice view.

"Mmm. I could always make you." Jade purred pushing herself up on an elbow. The covers slipping off her shoulder revealing her pale breasts.

"You could. But then maybe I just won't return the favor oh say for ten years?" Tori teased heading into the bathroom.

"And I'm supposed to be the undead evil one." Jade called after her.

"Being dead made you soft." Tori called from the bathroom. Jade flopped back down on the bed. "Get up and go make me my coffee." Jade groaned getting out of bed. She might love the girl but boy was she needy.

"Jaaaaadeeeee..." Tori whined as Jade trailed soft kisses across her neck. Jade knew Tori wanted her to bite her already and that gave Jade all the power. She smirked wrapping her lips on Tori's pulse point and sucking. Tori wrapped her fingers in Jade's hair pulling her close.

Jade let go with a slight pop. "Now Tori would you be patient? I don't want to mess up." Jade returned to planting kisses on Tori's collarbone.

"No you just want to fuck me one last time before you do it so you keep teasing me to get me in the mood."

Jade looked up from under her hair. "Is it working?"

Tori rolled her eyes groaning. "You know it is. So either get to draining me or get to fucking me." She gripped Jade's head and began to nudge her head downwards.

Jade laughed and slid her way down Tori's body. "As you command." She planted soft kisses down Tori's stomach pausing to slowly push her legs apart. She was greeted with the scent of Tori's sex and licked her lips. She leaned in and brushed her folds with her lips until she found Tori's swollen clit. Flicking it with her tongue she wrapped her lips around it. Tori squirmed under her, her hips arching slightly off the bed. Jade moaned in delight.

Tori cried out pulling on Jade's head and grinding against her chin. Jade slipped a finger inside of Tori pumping it slowly. They had just started and Jade was determined to enjoy this. She added a second finger curling them inside of her. Each thrust sending waves through Tori. Tori whined and begged for more. Jade smirked and bit down lightly on Tori's clit earning the reaction she wanted. Tori's walls clamped down on her fingers and a fresh wave of juices splashed against her face.

Jade slipped her fingers out and licked her lips clean. Before she could sit up Tori wrapped her legs around Jade's hips flipping them over. "My turn." Tori straddled Jade's waist and quickly cupped Jade's sex. "My somebody is wet."

Jade whined through gritted teeth. "Don't. Tease."

Tori curled three fingers inside of Jade. Jade cried out gripping the sheets, her head thrown back. Slowly Tori began to rock her hand putting pressure on both her clit and her insides. Jade was under pure assault and struggled to hang on. Each thrust was like fire inside of her. She knew she wouldn't last and with a final thrust gave in and cried out bucking her hips.

Tori got knocked off Jades hips and fell next to her on the bed watching Jade tremble. She brought her fingers to her mouth licking them clean as Jade finally collapsed on the bed panting. It took a minute but Jade finally rolled over looking at Tori. "Cheap move."

"Yeah. Says the girl who's leg keeps twitching." Tori said brushing her hair aside. Jade's eyes locked into her neck her mouth watering. Tori watched Jade and slowly rolled onto her back. Instinctively Jade crawled over on top of her. "I'm ready." Tori whispered softly.

Jade took a deep breath and nodded. She lifted her right wrist and bit deep wincing drawing blood. She brought it to Tori's mouth. Tori opened it and began to slowly drink. She wrinkled her nose, the stale copper taste filling her mouth.

Jade turned Tori's head to the side making sure she remained latched to her wrist. She opened her mouth and quickly sank her teeth into Tori's neck. She was greeted with the warm taste of Tori's sweet blood. Jade greedily sucked as much as she could. She could hear Tori moan softly around her wrist. Jade could feel Tori squirm under her and pressed her knee against Tori's core. Tori began to rock her hips slowly coating Jade's leg with her juices.

After a few seconds Jade felt Tori's motions slow. She could feel her lips start to slip off her wrist so Jade roughly shoved it against Tori's mouth holding it in place. Tori tried to whine but it only came out slurred. Jade could feel Tori's pulse slowing and knee it was almost time. She kept drinking a moment more until she felt Tori's pulse stop. She pulled off and looked at Tori's body. She removed her wrist watching the blood dry almost immediately in the air. She cupped Tori's face kissing her on the forehead. She lay down next to Tori letting her own eyes flutter shut. Turning Tori took a lot out of her. All she could do now was wait.

* * *

It had been four hours. Two hours too long. Her wounds had healed hours ago and she definitely looked healthier. And if Tori couldn't get hotter, somehow she did, Jade couldn't describe it, but she was definitely hotter. Even if she was biased about it. But there was still no pulse and no Tori.

Tori woke with a start screaming as she sat up flailing. Jade tried to dodge the rapid flurry of hands but ended up taking a hit across her face that knocked her onto her back. She bounced up panting and quickly grabbed Tori's hands stopping the swinging. It took a minute but Tori finally stopped screaming as she took in her surroundings. She looked over Jade's face. "Jade your cheek is red. What happened?"

Jade let go of Tori's hands and rubbed her jaw. She could feel how warm it was and how it stung. "Well you kinda woke with a start."

"Sorry I had a great dream until you ripped off my head and used me like a puppet. Wait." Tori stopped and touched her neck. She opened her mouth and touched her new fangs. Jade just laughed as Tori shoved her aside and ran into the bathroom. Tori ran back in and tackled Jade from behind knocking her facedown into the bed with a hug. "You did it! I love you so much."

Jade rolled her eyes her face pressed into the blanket. "Could you get off." She mumbles into the fabric. Tori climbed off allowing Jade to roll onto her side. She took Tori in. She was beaming like an idiot or a child who just got a candy bar. She was bouncing rapidly on her knees. "Looking good hot stuff."

"Feeling good." Tori stretched her arms letting out a moan. "Other than my head. It's throbbing like a bitch and my jaw aches a ton too."

"It's cause you're hungry. Get dressed and we'll go out hunting." Jade rolled off the bed grabbing her clothes. She made sure they both laid out clothes beforehand just for preparation. She tossed Tori her clothes.

It didn't take long for them to get dressed. Both girls were wearing tight pants and boots per Jade's suggestion. Tori had on a crop too where as Jade had on a long sleeve shirt. Jade stopped Tori at the door keeping a hand on it shut. "Alright time for my rules. You do what I say. When I say it. How I say it. When I pinch your neck you stop feeding. Don't need you killing anyone. And since we don't have all night no being picky with targets. We're fighting sunrise as it is." Jade took one look at Tori and rolled her eyes. Tori was starving and therefore unfocused. Not a shock but it was a pain. "Alright let's go. And for the love of all things good in the world. Don't stand out."

* * *

"You see those two guys walking around the block?" Jade pointed towards the corner a few buildings off from the roof where Tori and her were perched. They had been waiting for about fifteen minutes for an easy target. "In a second we will drop into the alley. Pretend to be drunk and have just finished puking. They look sleazy enough to take the bait."

"Really? Guys? And shitty ones at that?" Tori whined slumping against the ledge.

"Look do you want to eat tonight? We're running against the clock." Jade ran her fingers through her hair messing it up a bit. "Tomorrow I'll bring home something better. Just remember maintain eye contact until their eyelids droop. That's the tell you've got them. Then you can do whatever you want."

"Yes you told me multiple times. I've got this." Tori hopped off the ledge landing below. Jade rolled her eyes and followed.

Jade could hear the oncoming footsteps and leaned against the wall and began to fake heave. She could hear the two men enter the alley mumbling to themselves. Tori stumbled into one giggling and laughing. Jade stood up wiping her mouth and suppressed a grimace at how handsy he was getting with Tori. She fake swayed and the other guy caught her. It took a second for her to lock eyes with him and only a second longer for his eyelids to droop. Jade stood up wiping herself off and walked over to Tori.

Unlike Jade's target Tori seemed to be struggling with putting him in trance. "Focus no bending him to your will and once you see him struggle, break him." She snarled. Jade watched as Tori strained her eyes a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. She smirked and on cue his eyelids dropped. Tori pushed his head to the side and quickly dove for his neck. Jade grabbed her hair quickly yanking her head back. "Slow down tiger." Tori whirled on her snarling. Jade gave her a hard slap snapping Tori to attention. "Slowly. You don't want to hit any vital areas. Like I taught you." She let Tori go.

Tori moved in slowly opening her jaw. Jade watched her carefully bite down. Her eyes fluttered shut as she began to feed a moan escaping her lips. Jade turned back to her target and sank her teeth in as well. He tasted foul compared to feeding off Tori the last few months but it was food. She finished feeding quickly and turned to Tori who was getting more aggressive. Jade could see the color draining from Tori's victim's face. Jade quickly walked over and wrapped a hand around Tori's throat choking her. She started to squirm and pulled off blood spewing everywhere. Jade threw her across the alley and quickly rubbed some spit on her victims wound to heal it. She turned around to just barely swing a punch into Tori's gut dropping her to the ground.

"Don't get up." Jade snarled. Tori looked up at her glaring and forced herself to her feet. Before she could start on Jade a sharp kick landed in her chest knocking her onto her ass. "Stay down and let the bloodlust go." Jade strode over to Tori and planted a foot on her chest holding her down. She watched Tori squirm and try to fight until eventually she sagged against the ground, her eyes returning to normal.

"J-jade?" Tori stuttered looking up surprised.

Jade removed her foot and helped Tori up. "Feeling a bit better?"

Tori gripped her head. "Yeah. I could only see red. I just needed more blood."

"That's the bloodlust. You'll need to practice overcoming it. I let you give into it tonight since you needed it as a newborn." Jade brushed some wild strands of hair from Tori's face. "Ready for the last bit?"

Tori modded letting Jade lead her back to Tori's victim. "You'll need to give him a story. Something to make him think of a good time out. And obviously nothing about a vamp feeding on him."

Tori took a deep breath. "You're going to go home and get a good nights sleep. You're going to think all about the hot chicks you could've banged if you weren't being creepy all night." Tori looked over at Jade eyebrow raised.

"Not bad. We'll work on it." Jade's phone started to beep the warning chime. "Let's go home."

"You really can't give me one compliment?" Tori asked following Jade out of the alley.

"No I can't. Not when you almost kill someone. You're just lucky I was here."

"Yeah well I guess I'll keep you around."

Jade grabbed Tori's hip pulling her into her side as they walked home. "Yeah. You better."


	10. Chapter 9: Bleeding Out

A/N: Lots of publishes coming today!

* * *

"Are you sure Tori?" Jade asked pacing around the apartment. Tori was busy getting ready for work. Work that Jade was very adamant about her not being ready for.

Tori had been a vampire for a week now. One glorious week without work, without problems, with lots of feeding. The only problem was that Tori still had the bloodlust. Sure she denied it to Jade. Hell she was still a pretty good actor. Jade could see her try to pretend she didn't want to pull off her victims but deep down she could see the remorse. The slight tremble in her lips, the linger of her eyes on the throat, the twitch in her fingers. Insignificant reactions to anyone else but to Jade, dead giveaways.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much." Tori said pulling on a jacket over her bra.

"No you don't worry enough. What if you slip up? Huh? You kill someone? What then?" Jade turned wringing the bottom of her shirt in her hands.

Tori sighed and walked over grabbing Jade's hands. "I'll be fine."

"At least let me come. That way I'm there in case of an emergency."

"Nope. You know the rules. Separation of church and state." Tori leaned up on her toes and kissed Jade's cheek. "I promise I'll be fine. You need to work too anyways."

Jade opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it. Tori was determined so it didn't matter what she said, this was happening. "Call me if you need anything. Promise me."

"I promise alright mom." Tori walked away grabbing her bag. "I love you." She said before heading out the door.

Jade watched it shut before turning to her desk. She might as well try to work.

* * *

It had been a few hours. Sure it was a few very restless hours, but eventually Jade had settled into a writing groove. The idea clicked and the words began to flow. It was just an ebb and flow. And now they ebbed away. She had been staring at the screen for the past minutes drawing a blank. She sighed and threw her head back rubbing her eyes. She heard her phone ring from across the room and stood up quickly. If she was getting a call it was from only one person. Tori. And if Tori was calling. It couldn't be good.

She picked up the phone. "What's wrong?"

There was a soft whimper from the other end. "J-jade..."

"I'll be right there." Jade quickly hung up the phone and began to run to the club. She knew it wouldn't take long, only about five minutes.

By the time she made it she was panting. She walked up to the door and roughly shoved her way inside to the protest of the guy at the counter and security. She stormed in and headed straight to the bar panic on her face. Cleo whipped around surprised to see her.

"Jade? What are you-" she tried to get out before security caught up to Jade. She paused to look at security. "She's fine. Seriously guys." The two guys walked away thankfully otherwise Jade would've killed them. Nobody gets between her and Tori.

"Where. Is. Tori." Jade practically snarled. She gripped the bar her nails digging into the laminated wood.

"Last I checked she was doing a dance for a customer. She should be in the fourth room but you can't go in there Jade. Seri-" jade didn't even let her finish before turning on her heel and heading straight for the back.

She brushed through the curtain and headed straight for door four. She knocked on it lightly waiting for a response.

"Jade?" Tori croaked out softly from the other side.

"It's me. Open the door." Jade said pressing herself against the door.

Tori opened the door and through herself into Jade's arms. Jade was immediately hit with the scent of blood and it made her mouth water. She held Tori and could see the blood stained on her chest. She rubbed her back softly as Tori started to cry into her shoulder. "Shhh...I've got you. I'm here." Jade cooed softly. Jade slowly moved their entangled bodies back into the room shutting and locking the door behind them.

"I should've listened to you." Tori said in between sobs.

Jade petted her head softly. She looked around the room. Thankfully there wasn't a mess. That would've made things hard to explain. "It's okay. It's okay. Tell me what happened."

"Well he wanted a dance." Tori leaned back wiping her nose with her wrist. "So I was giving him one. And then he started to get touchy. At first it was a brush of my legs. Then he licked my breasts when I leaned down. Then he-" she wrinkled her nose. "He tried to grab my legs. And I lost it. You know the rules. I made them clear. So I forced him down and then- and then I could feel his pulse and I got so hungry. And I couldn't stop Jade. Even when he stopped moving. I couldn't stop." She broke down crying again and fell to the floor.

Jade walked past her and checked the body. He had a very faint pulse. Jade could tell that much. She bit her finger putting two drops of her blood onto the open wound. She watched as it started to heal up. That would at least help him regenerate faster without changing him. Still probably be out for an hour or so. Jade looked at him, a sleazy piece of shit. She punched him once in his groin. Probably leave him sore for a few days.

She turned around and knelt behind Tori hugging her. "It's okay. He's alive. Barely but he'll make it." Jade kissed Tori's shoulder softly. "Now let's get you home and cleaned up."

"I- I can't. I have to finish my shift." Tori sniffled still trembling.

Jade groaned. "I'll finish it for you. I'll make sure nobody questions it. You need to go home and relax."

"But-"

"No buts Vega. I'm gonna get your clothes and get you a cab. No biting them though." Tori chuckled a bit at that one. "Okay. You'll be alright."

"I should've listened to you." Tori whimpered standing up slowly.

"There's a first time for everything. But that's a conversation for later." Jade stood up. "You wait here and I'll be right back." Jade slipped out of the room heading to the back. She grabbed Tori's bag and clothes bringing them back to her. She helped get Tori dresses and packed her up in a car sending her off. She sighed heading back in to the bar.

"Jade what happened back there? Where's Tori going? We're short staffed as it is." Cleo said leaning on the bar.

"I'll explain, but first I need a drink." Jade said pulling out a twenty.

* * *

It had been a long night. Longer than Jade had wanted. Eight stage performances, six private dances, and twelve hypnotized coworkers. It took a lot out of a vampire. So much that Jade had to borrow Cleo for a quick bite after work. It was just a little, after all she had burned so much energy as it was covering up Tori's little mishap. And now she had to go home and deal with that.

She opened the door to the apartment and shut it behind her. "Tori." She called out tossing her keys down. She looked around the dark apartment before heading to the bedroom. She spotted Tori curled up in the bed wrapped in the covers. "Hey. How are you?" Jade reached down rubbing Tori's shoulder through the covers.

"I tried to go to sleep to forget but forgot I can't sleep. So I've just been laying here remembering how he screamed."

Jade got undressed and slipped under the covers. Tori instinctively relaxed her grip on them letting jade pull her into her arms. Tori rolled over burying her face into Jade's chest. "I messed up to. I almost killed a whole lot of people when I first started out. The taste of blood. It's addicting. It takes a lot to control that urge. It's not your fault."

"You warmed me and I didn't listen. I should've listened." Tori whined. Jade could feel the tears start to spread on her chest.

"You're your own person Tori. You're allowed to make mistakes. But here's the thing. Did you learn something?"

Tori sniffed loudly. "Listen to you?"

"Good answer but no. Take it slow is the right answer. You can't rush this." Jade scooted down so she was level with Tori. "Side note, that job takes a lot out of you. I'm not shocked you were hungry."

Tori wiped her eyes with the sheets. "How'd it go?"

"It went alright but boy am I out of shape. I had to grab a bite on my way home. How do you manage to do that every night?"

"It's rough at the beginning. But then you eat plenty of food, get in great shape, and it's not too bad. Nobody was mad about you taking over?"

"Oh they were plenty mad. But I have my ways of winning them over."

"So you hypnotized them?"

"Yup." Jade rolled over onto her back. Tori took the cue and curled up into Jade's side resting her head on Jade's chest. "I also told them I'd take over your shifts for the week."

Tori bolted upright looking down at jade furious. "You did what?!"

Jade didn't bother reacting or moving. "You're not ready yet. Plus I don't mind. But you need to go out. See a movie. Wander around a mall. Go pretend to buy groceries. Put yourself in a public place where you're constantly tempted to feed but know you can't. Train yourself."

"Train myself?! You can't just take my job and tell me to go fuck off."

"You're the one who was saying you should listen to me more. So listen to me and trust I know best on this matter."

Tori grumbled laying back down. "I know you're right but I don't have to be happy about it."

Jade gave Tori's butt a playful smack earning a yelp and a glare. "I don't need you to be happy. I need you to not kill people. Plus it'll be good for you to take a break. I have no problem running your shifts."

"You say that now. We will see on Friday after the weeks up."

"That's my girl." Jade gripped Tori's butt giving it a playful squeeze.

"Keep it up West and you'll lose that hand." Jade laughed giving toris butt one last squeeze for effect.


	11. Chapter 10: A New Night

A/N: One more chapter left. Don't worry. Theres always more stories to tell with these girls.

* * *

It was Friday. A whole week of running Tori's shifts and Jade finally had a new found respect her girlfriend. The shifts were long, demanding both physically and mentally, and Jade had enough. She was on the verge of snapping from her muscles cramping up and killing her, not to mention the private dances. For the most part the guys were well enough behaved but every so often one would try to get their grab on. Jade would have none of it, she would force their hands down and make them stop, one way or another. She personally preferred giving dances to girls. At least when she told them to stop getting touchy, they would stop. Not that she minded, she was able to bring home a snack more often than not for Tori out of those dances.

But it was finally Friday which meant Tori and in turn Jade, had the weekend off. All it took was one more shift and then she could finally take a break. She got to the club and tossed her bag onto Tori's table. The girls at the club didn't mind her working there anymore. Sure it wasn't totally above the books, but as long as Jade was doing it for Tori that was all they cared about. They really cared about her, it was great to see someone had been around to take care of her. She started to pull off her clothes and picked up the outfit Tori had bought for her. It turned out the downside of telling Tori to go out to the mall at night was that she was a shopaholic. And it turned out that she wanted to shop for Jade. So Jade ended up coming home to a pile of lingerie laid out on her bed and a very eager girlfriend to watch her try them on.

Jade slipped on the sliver and black thong Tori had picked out and was just about to put on the matching bra when the owner started to walk over to her. "You. Tori's replacement." Jade rolled her eyes and turned around meeting his gaze. They glanced down to her chest and she quickly crossed her arms over her breasts. "Where's Tori. You can't keep filling in for her. She's got a job and she has to be here. If she isn't here tonight I'm going to drop her ass for someone else."

"Hey you can't do that. She's out sick and someone needs to cover her shift. She'll be back next week. I promise." Jade said pleading with him. He might be a sleazy bastard but Tori loved the job and Jade wasn't about to lose it for her.

"I hired her. Not whoever the hell you are. So like I said, it's tonight or never." He said trailing his eyes down Jade's body. "However if you want to work here, we could always talk about you taking over for her."

Jade fought back an urge to snap his dick off and shove it down his throat. She thought it over, sleep with him or let Tori lose her job. She could always hypnotize him but that could cause issues in the future if she ever showed up to see Tori. She let her arms drop and leaned in putting her hands on his chest. "Maybe there is something we can talk about privately. I'd love to hear from you about a proposition I have." Jade smirked to herself, the beginnings of a plan forming in her head. A plan that was incredibly stupid and would definitely, lead her to a lot of hassle, but a plan none the less.

* * *

Jade tossed her bag on to the floor and flopped over the back of the couch bent over. She let out a loud groan and rolled over the back of the couch falling next to Tori. She lay down resting her head on her girlfriends lap. Tori looked down from the TV smiling smugly. "Work went well I take it?" Tori reached down and gently brushed Jade's hair softly.

Jade closed her eyes shifting her butt to get more comfortable. "I hate you. Wipe the stupid look off your face."

"You're not even looking at me." Tori said pouting.

"I don't need to in order to know you've got that I told you so look on your face."

Tori turned away mumbling to herself. "Well I did tell you so but no I'm big strong Jade and I don't listen."

"I can hear that." Jade opened her eyes glaring at Tori. "And you were right. You happy now?" Tori turned to Jade smirking and leaned down to give her a kiss. Jade smiled gratefully taking it. "So umm there's been a development at your job." Jade said turning away to watch the TV. She felt Tori shift and could tell she was upset.

"What development Jade." Tori said her voice significantly tenser.

"It's nothing bad. Just the boss kinda threatened to fire you if you didn't show up so...yeah..." Jade rolled over looking up at Tori. Tori's eyes were piercing and sent shivers up Jade's spine.

"Jade I swear-"

"It's okay though. Because he said if I slept with him I could take over for you full time. So it's all good here, I just need to stretch more and then everything will be fine."

Tori shoved Jade off and stood up stomping around the room. "Fine." She turned pointing at Jade with a shaky hand. "Fine! You call this fine! You get me fired! Then you sleep with that shit bag fucker! And then you take my job! Oh and it's all fine? Because you say it's fine! It must be fine then!" Tori was practically flaming. She snarled her nostrils flaring.

Jade rolled her eyes and sat up. "Did you really think I'd let you get fired, let alone put up with dancing anymore than I needed to. My legs are killing me and I could definitely use a foot rub. I don't know how you handle those heels." Jade patted the seat next to her.

Tori raised an eyebrow and walked over sitting down next to Jade. She was still visibly tense. "So then what actually happened. No games."

"You still have your job. He did offer me a job if I 'had a talk in private' if you follow me. So I said yes. And because I'm an idiot and didn't have time to formulate a plan, I bought the club. Well less than bought but more kind of acquired the ownership of it." Jade rubbed the back of her neck.

"You bought the club?" Tori squeaked out.

"I now how much it meant to you, and he wanted you to work tonight or you would have been fired. And I know how much you love that job so-"

"You should've called me. I could've handled working."

"I know. But I know you went to the movies tonight and I didn't want you to be bothered. And you've been working so hard to prove to me you could go back next week, I just didn't want to let you down."

Tori kissed Jade on the cheek surprising Jade. "So you thought the better idea was to buy the club?"

"Not buy the club, acquire it." Jade shrugged.

"And did you do that in a legal way?" Tori said grabbing Jade's chin to look at her.

"In a legal way. I mean my name is on the documents and all that." Jade said avoiding Tori's eyes.

"Jade..." Tori whined.

"Look he's going on a nice long retirement back to his family. He had plenty of money since he's been stealing it from you all for years apparently. There's so much money coming in you were all practically being robbed blind."

"You're a pain in my ass you know that don't you West." Tori sighed rubbing her face with both hands. "You know running a club is a lot of work. You can't just hypnotize people to do what you want and you won't have time for writing. Plus how are you going to do it when most of the operations happen during the day? Huh? Think this one through?"

"No. I didn't! But here's the thing, you're smart and you know the club. I'm smart and I'm good at getting what I want. I've been working on some ideas and if you're on board, well maybe we can make this place into something we can all be proud of." Jade scooted up and plopped herself down on Tori's lap. "Are you okay with this. I know you said separation between work and this, but I mean it's just buisiness. Plus its an easy food supply, and we can hopefully give you girls something better than-"

Jade was cut off by Tori's lips pressing against hers. She felt Tori growl softly in her throat and suck on Jade's bottom lip. Jade closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. She felt Tori pull off of her lip letting it go. Jade slowly regained her breath and noticed Tori looking at her when she opened her eyes. "So you said you had ideas."

Jade chuckled softly. "Alright, first things first, we need to get some medical options on the table. Especially ones that include a massage option, because as I said, I could use a foot rub." She raised her eyebrows teasingly.

Tori rolled her eyes and pushed Jade off of her lap and grabbed one of her feet, tossing off the shoe. "You better remember this next week when the roles are switched and I'm asking for one."


	12. Chapter 11: Forever

A/N: Here it is. The final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I've fallen behind on writing so I'm not sure when I'll be starting the next one.

* * *

Jade slammed her fist on the desk. "I told you I needed those cases of gin tonight. And now you're telling me the delivery won't be here until Friday at the earliest? I expect a refund on the shipping!" She hung up the phone and tossed it onto the desk. Slumping back in her chair she let out a groan rubbing her hands over her face. There was a soft knock at the door. Rather than respond she just let out a groan.

Cleo opened the door peeking her head in. "Bad time?"

"Is it ever good. Come in."

Cleo stepped into the room. She was wearing her nightwear, a tight black corset and lacy panties with ribbons with the addition of fishnets and heels. It was her go to celebratory outfit. After all tonight was the grand re-opening of the club. Three weeks ago Jade had it closed, giving everyone paid vacation while it was being remodeled. Jade decided to turn it from a dingy strip club into the best in town. Dark red and purple accents. Lush colors. An aura of seduction. Plus legitimate quality wood. Not to mention the tech improvements across the audio and lighting. Better dressing rooms and office space. Medical benefits. Sick time. And fairer wages. She was pretty proud and her employees were happy. Best of all secrets were out in the open.

Jade told everyone that her and Tori were vampires. At first most people seemed a bit apprehensive but all of them came around after a bit. Especially when they realized, Tori and Jade could get the shitty customers to be more generous with their wallets. All of them didn't mind the occasional feeding either. Seemed the added benefits of sleeping with a vampire were more than enough incentive. Plus everyone seemed to like the new management not to piss them off.

"Jade you need to eat. I've kept tabs. It's been a week. This opening is stressing you out and you've been too busy." Cleo said walking in and standing next to the desk.

Sure Jade had taken a break from her other work. Writing and the club we're keeping her swamped. "I'm fine Cleo. Everything else all good?" Jade had made Cleo day manager since Jade couldn't go outside it made it easy.

"Everything's fine. I promise I've got it all covered. But you need to feed. Everyone's worried. Especially Tori. You remember her. Your fiancé that you haven't seen in two days."

Jade groaned. "Yes I know. It's just a lot doing all this. You understand."

Cleo pushes Jade's chair out and sat down on her lap. "Stop pushing yourself. You need to feed. I'll be fine by opening but you won't be if you don't eat."

Jade groaned knowing she was right. The bags under her eyes said as much. "Fine. But only a bit."

"No being stingy. This is your benefits package so be sure to use it." Cleo brushed her hair back from her neck.

Jade leaned in and gently licked the skin. She could feel her pulse underneath and gave in winking her teeth into the flesh. She was welcomed with a gush of blood and loud moan from Cleo. Jade gripped Cleo's crotch and felt the wet spot grow in her hand. She removed her mouth licking the wound clean. Cleo rolled her neck cracking it. "Feeling better?"

Jade licked her lips. "Much. Thank you."

"It's what an assistant manager is for. Now get changed. We need you downstairs in five for final roll cal. And then I need you to finish what you started." Cleo slipped off her underpants tossing them to Jade. "Dry these off will you?"

Jade watched her walk off eyeing her ass the whole while.

* * *

Jade walked down the stairs from her office and opened the door. She had changed into her tight black leotard and heels grimacing all the while. She had to run checks tonight and couldn't do so in a suit according to Tori. Although she was sure that Tori just wanted to torment her. She turned to the bar and tossed Cleo her underpants. Cleo blew her a kiss and slipped them on.

Jade walked through the club. It really did look like the place a vampire would decorate. Especially if they were moderately gay. 'Maybe movies did have it right.' She mused walking towards the back where she could hear Tori's moans. She walked into the private room area pushing open the cracked door.

Tori had her legs wrapped tightly around Diane's head and was gripping the sheets. Jade had enjoyed Diane's oral talents on more than one occasion. She crept in climbing onto the bed stealthily and pulled her leotard aside. She pushed Tori's shoulders onto the bed with one hand and gripped her head pulling it to her crotch with the other. Tori opened her eyes and smirked taking the hint. Jade groaned as Tori ran her tongue through Jade's folds teasingly. She lowered herself down a shiver running through her with Tori's tongue dipping inside. She straddled her girlfriends face and began to grind on it. Jade wasn't in the mood for games tonight.

She held Tori's head with both hands and began to ride Tori's tongue. She could tell she was ruining Tori's makeup and didn't really care. She had missed her girlfriend and was definitely pent up from the time away at work. She could feel her orgasm building rapidly as Tori gripped her ass squeezing it. Jade duh her nails into Tori's hair yanking roughly. She just needed a little more friction and she'd slip over the edge.

She felt Tori tremble under her the waves sending her over the edge as well. Jade cried out a silent scream as her own orgasm ripped through her. She rode it on her Tori's face until the last aftershocks faded. She slipped off of Tori sitting next to her smirking. She reached down and gently tugged her leotard back into place making sure to make a mental note to change the sheets in the room before opening.

Tori turned her head licking her lips. "Someobody was sensitive. Needed to burn off some stress or am I just that tempting?" Tori sat up her bra slipping onto the bed showing off her breasts. Jade eyed them licking her lips.

"Nah, you're just that much of a tease. You know we open in less than an hour." She glanced down at Diane who was licking her lips. "Diane, you should probably go clean up. You are on the bar all night after all."

"Of course boss. Let me know if I can help you out with anything else." She said with a wink before leaving Tori and Jade alone.

Jade sighed slumping against the backboard. "Sorry I've been neglecting you. I promise to make up for it. You shouldn't have to bother the girls to help you out."

Tori climbed over and sat up in between Jade's legs pushing them apart. "We all know you've been busy and I'm pretty sure they don't mind. But I do miss you between my legs, but we all know how much work you've put in making this dream of ours a reality and we all really appreciate it." Tori kissed Jade's cheek. "But could you please stop neglecting your needs. Cleo told me how you've been to busy to feed. That's not good for anybody, least of all you. Don't make me ride your ass about staying healthy."

"Like you wouldn't mind riding my ass." Jade mumbled earning a sharp pinch from Tori. "Fine you're right. I'll try harder. God you're a pain. Plus shouldn't you get cleaned up. It seems somebody ruined your makeup."

"It does doesn't it." Tori brushed a strand of wet hair from her face. "Be a shame if I returned the favor."

"Don't you dare Veg-" Jade was cut off as she felt a finger slide under her leotard and rub across her folds. She stifled a gasp and closed her eyes. There was no point in fighting Tori, since she always got what she wanted.

"Now you let me take good care of you." Tori slipped her finger inside and with a smirk leaned in and began to kiss Jade's neck. Jade arched her head back trembling softly. She felt Tori press in a second and third finger before slowly working them in and out of her. Tori had quickly spent time figuring it out everyone of Jade's weak spots and was more than skilled at using them against her.

Jade's legs shot out and then snapped around Tori's waist. She tried to stifle and groan but felt it ripple out of her throat as Tori used her free hand to grab Jade's hair tugging her head back lightly. She kissed under Jade's neck and across to the other side. Jade wanted to scream out as her body ached for more attention. She knew Tori was holding back from leaving a mark since it would be unprofessional, but at that moment Jade wouldn't have cared if Tori left a hundred bruises on her.

The three fingers in her began to pick up pace as Tori's thumb found it's way onto Jade's clit. She rocked her hips in time with the thrusts, her hands trying to find something to grip onto for support. Tori kissed up to Jade's ear and breathed into it softly. Jade's eyelids fluttered and she let out a heavy breath slumping against the wall. "You know that I'm the only one who can make you tremble like this..." Tori nipped at Jade's ear softly and teasingly.

Jade nodded trying to find a word but only ended up letting out a raspy squeak. She tried to lick her lips with her dried tongue, all the moisture suddenly drained from her mouth. She could feel herself building up to a climax and just needed a small push. She grabbed Tori's head and quickly lifted herself off the bed and dropping herself onto Tori's hand with force burying her fingers inside of her.

Jade cried out with her arms wrapped around Tori as her body rocked against her. She could feel herself gush around her girlfriend's hand and the wet spot on the bed grow larger. "T-gng-riiiiii" Jade squeaked out through gritted teeth.

After a few seconds Jade came down from her high and sagged against Tori breathing heavily. She felt the fingers slip out of her and could hear the sound of Tori licking them clean. Tori protectively began to rub Jade's back slowly giving her time to recover. Jade lowered her mouth to Tori's ear. "You-you're ev-evil." She said between breaths.

"I was always evil. Your mistake was not taking advantage of it sooner." Tori said giving Jade's butt a light slap.

"I'll get my revenge later." Jade said sliding off of Tori's lap onto the bed.

"Oh you better. I've got a surprise planned for you at home." Tori rolled off of the bed grabbing her bra. "Now go get cleaned up. We have to open in less than thirty minutes."

Jade moved to the edge of the bed and threw herself off. Landing on shaky legs she stumbled and almost face planted right into the floor only catching herself last second on the wall. She stood up and slowly walked as if made out of jello. Tori watched her fighting back an amused smirk. Jade just pointed at her glaring.

"Go get cleaned up West. I'll take care of myself, the girls, the club, and getting the bed changed."

Jade opened her mouth to protest but just closed it and nodded stumbling for the door and making her way back to her office. On the way she passed by Cleo who had an amused smirk on her face. Jade just turned at her and glared. "Not one word."

Cleo shrugged and tossed her a towel. "Good to have you back boss."

Jade rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. First she got Tori. Then she got the club. Then she got a pack of thirsty women. And boy she wouldn't change it for a thing. She smiled to herself, the feeling of satisfaction finally settling in.


End file.
